Say Something
by KittyShadow02
Summary: Raven is falling love with Beast Boy but has a hard time show it. When she finally agrees to go out with him after she breakdowns after their talk, he questions why she had agreed to going out with him after the both of them having a good day. Can these two confused love birds finally admit that they love each other before it's too late? Warning Lemon, hurt, and abuse.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note: Another random story I came up with I guess. but yeaaaa... Just read and let me know.**_

 _ **I do not own teen titans**_

 _ **sorry for grammar errors**_

* * *

 _ **Raven's POV**_

"Titans, GO," Robin yelled as we battled Killer Moth once again. I was getting tired of the same old routine, beating on bad guys from time to time. There isn't enough time for me to meditate anymore, which has come to bother me. "Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS," I yelled out, letting a black wave of magic in the air to catch Killer Moth. Once I threw him in the back of the police car, I tried to fly away, but Starfire had gotten in my way.

"Friend Raven, do you not wish to join us in the celebration of the earthly food, pizza," she asked with a bright smile. I sighed because I knew she wouldn't take "no" for an answer, so I followed her and the rest of the team back into the pizza spot. Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy were chatting about all the asskicking they've done and how many bad guys each of them scored. I just sat there, ignoring them while eating my pizza. "Hey Rae, you okay over there? You're very quiet," Robin asked as he looked my way. I looked over his way and nodded. "Yes, I am. I'm just a bit tired since we've been fighting back to back this week. I would like a small break to at least regain control of my powers."

"Honestly, I agree with her," Beast Boy said, which had caught me off-guard since he hardly ever agrees with anything I say since I'm so "dark and depressing" to him. He looked over my way, giving a small smile, and I gave him a blank stare.

"Yes. May we please go on one of those 'vacations' I've heard about?" Starfire asked cheerfully.

"We actually need one. We've been kicking way too much ass lately and not laying on our asses. We need a break," Cyborg even agreed. All of this was shocking to both me and Robin.

"So, from what I'm hearing, we should take a break. What about the city," Robin asked.

"I can get Titans East to take over for us while were gone. Superheroes do need their breaks once and a while," Cyborg added. Robin nodded his head and agreed. "I guess you guys are right. Well, we can go to the beach for the day."

"Only one day. We deserve more than one," Beast Boy yelled.

I got annoyed. "Why don't we all do something that doesn't involve all of us being together," I suggested.

"I do like that idea better," Cyborg said.

"But who will go with me to paint the nails and do the hair with me? I do not want to go alone," Starfire said. I almost forgot she would always drag me to do girly things. I sighed once more. "Alright. Here's a better idea: the girls will do something while the guys do their own boy things," I suggested once more.

"So a guys' night out and girls' night out. Sounds like a plan," Robin agreed.

"Oh, we can meet in one of those 'nightclubs' when we are done." Starfire flew up in enjoyment. I sighed and agreed. This wasn't what I had in mind, but I guess it's something. Once we finished our pizza, we all headed back to the tower. It was quiet all the way to the tower, which was weird. Once we got inside, I went straight for my room. I knew this day would be shitty, but at least we wouldn't be fighting, hopefully. I went to get ready to hang out with Starfire. I put on my black jeans and long-sleeve purple T-shirt with an attachable hood. I fixed my hair into a bun since I let it grow once more. I let my bangs cover my right eye. I tried to look as normal as possible. I heard a knock on my door and went to answer it. I was expecting Starfire, but it was Robin. He looked a bit shocked at my change of clothing and style. "Wow," he said as a smirk came across his face. I rolled my eyes and looked at him. "Is there something you want?" I placed my hands on my hips.

"Oh, yeah. Well, I just wanted to check up on you since you looked annoyed earlier." Robin scratched his head.

"I am fine. I just need a break. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a girl thing to do with Starfire-you know, your lover," I joked.

"She's not my girlfriend," he protested and I gave a small chuckle.

"Whatever you say, wonder boy." I grabbed my wallet and phone. I closed the door to my room and we both walked into the living room. I could see Cyborg and Beast Boy playing some video game. Starfire was just sitting there, waiting on me. I saw she had on shorts and a belly T-shirt, which made Robin blush as soon as he caught a glance. "So Star, are you ready," I asked as she turned to look at me. She seemed surprised at my look also, even though she's the reason why I was wearing this in the first place.

"Oh, Raven, you look really cute. I love it." She flew over to me. She made me turn around so she could see the whole outfit. That made Beast Boy and Cyborg pause the game to look at me. "You look amazing. You have, as they say, the 'cake.'" Starfire giggled. I blushed a bit at her comment.

"The what," I questioned.

"The 'cake'. Your behind is big in those jeans. I can see it." She clapped her hands and now my cheeks were flushed. Beast Boy laughed as I looked at him and glared. "What are you laughing at, green boy?" I bolded up my fists.

"Nothing, Rae." Beast Boy smirked my way. I rolled my eyes and grabbed Starfire's arm. I quickly ran out the house before I could be any more embarrassed. We walked around town for a bit. She bought more clothes for me, which I didn't mind. It was still weird to wear things like this, but I grew a bit used to it. We then went to go get our hair and nails done. I only grew mine because Starfire begged me to, so to shut her up, I did so. Nightfall came as we were heading back to the tower to change our clothes for this club she wanted to go to. I took a quick shower and then got dressed. I wore my black tights, blue shirt and black hoodie. I let my hair down this time. Once I was done, I sat in the living room to await the others, who were still getting ready. As I waited, I pulled out my book. I levitated in a sitting position in the middle of the room, closed my eyes and began my meditation. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos," I said, focusing my mind.

I heard footsteps, but I ignored them. I heard the fridge door open and then a sigh. "Man, I'm hungry." It was Beast Boy. "Oh, hey, Rae!" I heard him run over to me.

"I am busy, Beast Boy," I responded while trying to stay focused on my meditation.

"Oh, come on. We're about to go to a club and all you want to do is meditate," he whined.

I sighed, opened my eyes and looked at him. "Why does it matter to you what I do? You hardly ever talk to me and call me 'creepy'." He seemed a bit hurt by what I had said. I quickly apologized, but it was already too late.

"Wow. You are such a bitch. I just wanted to make small talk with you, but you always shut me down. That hurts, you know. You may not know how to control your feelings, but that doesn't mean you have to fuck up someone else's." He stormed off and I was left speechless. I felt very bad. The rest of the crew finally came downstairs and were ready. "I called Titans East and they are going to watch the city while we go out for the night," Cyborg said.

"Alright, that's great. Wait, where's Beast Boy," Robin asked as he saw all of us but one.

"I'm right here," Beast Boy said as he walked towards us. "Robin, can we switch seats?" He looked at Robin and Robin's eyebrow rose. I guess he whispered what had just happened into Robin's ear, which made him nod, then look at me. I sighed. We got down to the car. Cyborg took the driver's seat, of course. I sat in the back with Robin, who was in between both me and Starfire. Beast Boy took the passenger seat, which was in front of me. Cyborg started up the car and drove off. Music was being played. Cyborg and Beast Boy were chatting amongst themselves while Robin tried flirting with Starfire, which was obviously a failure since Starfire didn't get the hint. I just looked out the window until we got there.

Cyborg parked the car once we arrived. Starfire got out and flew into the air to stretch her body and I did the same. We all got ourselves together and went inside the nightclub. It was very loud and bright. Music was blasting and lights were flashing everywhere. The guys went to go get drinks while Starfire went to dance. I just sat in the VIP section. I saw Starfire dancing by herself while some guys tried to dance with her. Robin and Cyborg came over with drinks and placed it on the table, then sat next to me.

"So Rae, why did you snap at Beast Boy earlier," Cyborg yelled over the music.

I was annoyed, knowing this question would soon come up. "Because I was trying to meditate and he interrupted me. I didn't mean to snap, but he snapped right back at me," I yelled back so he can hear me.

"Well, you hurt the poor boy's feelings," Cyborg joked and I smirked.

"You should at least apologize," Robin suggested as he took a sip of his drink.

Robin, of course, must be the voice of reason. "I'll apologize as soon as you ask Starfire to dance with you." I looked over at him and Cyborg busted out laughing.

"Damn, she got you," Cyborg yelled out while laughing.

Robin glared at me as I took a sip of my drink and looked right back at him. He knew this wasn't just going to go one way. Robin then gets up and walks slowly toward the dance floor. Cyborg and I watched as he pulled Starfire to the side to ask her for a dance. He was a nervous wreck from what we saw, but I assume she agreed to after seeing them hugging and her dragging him to the dance floor afterwards. Some dancehall music played and they began dancing a little too dirty. A deal was a deal, so I got up and walked over to Beast Boy, who was sitting alone, watching the girls dance.

"Is this seat taken," I asked as I pulled out a chair at the table. He looked at me, then looked back at the girls. "What do you want," he asked rudely.

"I came to apologize for my actions earlier. I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm sorry," I said as I took another sip of my drink.

"Yeah… I guess I forgive you," he said coldly.

I wasn't bothered by it so I didn't care. I stood up and walked back over to Cyborg to explain. He said Beast Boy gets like this when he's in one of his moods. The rest of the night was boring besides the moments where Starfire and Robin danced to a few songs and Cyborg dragged me do the same while Beast Boy just sat there, drinking his drink. Once the night was over, Cyborg drove us home.

Starfire and Robin were flirting as I looked at my phone and saw the pictures Starfire had sent me. Cyborg and I engaged in conversation as he drove, but this time, Beast Boy was quiet. We finally arrived home, where I quickly flew to my room to change out of these clothes. I put my PJ's on and laid on my bed, reminding myself I was "finally home at last." I meditated for a few hours to relax my mind. Since I couldn't fall asleep, I went downstairs to make some herbal tea. As I went to the kitchen, I heard a weird noise coming from the living room. I quietly went over to see what the noise was. As I drew closer to the noise, it sounded more like groaning, so I flew quicker to the living room couch to only see something that would probably scar me for life.

"Uh, I can explain," Robin said as I saw Starfire's mouth near his crotch. Speechless, I instantly rushed back to my room. I closed the door and felt my heart racing. "Did I just witness Starfire giving Robin a blowjob," I questioned myself before shaking my head. I hid under my blanket and closed my eyes, forcing myself to fall asleep.

That never happened.

* * *

 _ **Beast Boy's POV**_

I woke up the next morning with a small headache, thinking about how Raven blew up on me yesterday. I sat up in my bed, stretching out my legs. I sighed as I got up, threw on a tank top and shorts, and headed downstairs. I went to the kitchen to see Cyborg making breakfast, Starfire loudly humming to herself as she watched Robin looking through the main computer's files, and no sign of Raven. I'm not even surprised that she isn't down here. I sat in the chair, yawning and trying to fully wake myself up.

"Good morning, friend." Starfire flew over to me. She was a bit too cheerful this morning. It was kind of annoying to me. "How come you didn't dance last night?"

"Hiya, Star. Honestly, I didn't feel like it, but I had an alright time." I stretched out my arms.

"What's up, B," Cyborg said as he flipped the pancakes onto the pan.

"I'm good. I'm guessing Grumpy isn't awake yet," I asked. Cyborg smirked since he knew who I was talking about.

"Call me 'Grumpy' one more time and I'll show you what 'Grumpy' really means," Raven said as she came from around the corner. She surprisingly had on shorts and a shirt small enough to expose her midriff. She's been dressing a lot more girly lately due to Starfire, although I've never imagined her body to be smoking hot. She was better eye candy than Starfire.

"Hahaha…" I rolled my eyes to avoid giving myself off looking at her body.

"Raven, do you have a moment," Robin asked as he joined us all in the kitchen.

"It's okay, Robin. You don't need to explain." Raven didn't even look at him while saying that.

"Whatcha talking about," Cyborg asked as he placed a big plate full of pancakes on the table.

"Nothing" They both quickly said. Now me and Cyborg were noisy people to really want to know what had happened.

"Friend Raven. I am very sorry you had to see me preform sexual contact to Robin's private area." Starfire bowed and Robin facepalmed as he face became red. Cyborg laughed out loud while I fell on the floor laughing. Raven shook her head and Starfire was confused "Was it something I said?"

I stood up trying to catch my breath. "O- Oh well. That just made my morning so much better. I am fully awake now" I sat back down. Robin's face was red while Cyborg and I smirked at him. Starfire still looked confused.

"Starfire, it's okay things happen. I will not judge unlike these two who are childish about Sex" Raven said crossing her arms

"Oh yea. I bet you haven't slept with anyone" I rolled my eyes

"Yea, I'll admit I am a pure virgin. I do not need sex unlike you horny guys."

"Sex? What guy in their right mind would want to have sex with you" I glared at her

"I'm looking at the guy right now" She barked back

"You're funny. I wouldn't fuck you if you were the last thing on this dam planet. You're probably boring. Anyway, why would I want to fuck something that is boring? For all that I rather jerk myself off then fuck you" I crossed my arms. I knew I crossed the line when I saw the look on her face.

"ohhhhh" Cyborg said quietly

"That's messed up" Robin finally spoke

"What just happened?" Once again Starfire was confused. Raven didn't say anything more and left the kitchen. "Well she started it. She has a huge problem with me so I must say something back. I'm tired of her treating me like a child" I leaned back on my chair.

"Yea I understand but you did go overboard with your comment. At least apologize to her." Cyborg replied and I got annoyed. I didn't want to but I know they'll bother me to do so. I went upstairs to Raven's room. I knocked on the door. "Rae we need to talk"

"Go away" I heard her yell

"Look I just want to apologize for my comment. I may have taken it a bit too far but you did start with me. You always do start with me. I don't understand why but I'm just tired of you treating me like I do not belong" I said. I heard the door opened and she just stood there. She looked like she wants to punch me which she did after a few seconds. As soon as he fists connected to my face I grabbed her arm and flipped her over while pinned her to the wall. I then picked her head to make her look in my eyes. Her dark blue eyes were beautiful to look at. "Raven I'm sorry" I said as I held her hands above her head.

"Let me go" He demanded

"I cannot do that until you forgive me" I sighed

"I will not apologize. You are nothing but a huge jerk" She looked away. I was getting tired of her ignore me or treating me like shit. I dragged her into my room. Her yells to let her go did not faze me. I took a deep breath and sat her onto my bed. I looked my bedroom door and sat next to her.

"Why am I in your dirty room?" She questioned. I'll admit my room was a mess but I didn't care.

"What's really your deal with me Rae?" I asked quietly

A moment of silence filled the air. She stood up and was about walk to the door but I stood up and pressed my hand against the door to prevent her from opening it. I stood over her and she looked back. I was about to say something but she used her powers to disappear from my room. I sighed as I knew she was going to pull some shit like that. I took a quick shower and went back to the kitchen since I didn't eat at all.

Robin and Cyborg were talking at the table while Starfire was watching one of her soap opera and Raven was reading a book. I made myself a sandwich and then sat with them. "You okay?" Robin asked as he looked my way. I nodded and took a bite. "So did you apologize?" Cyborg stuffed his mouth with pancakes. Once again I nodded. "You sure you okay?" Robin looked concerned. I shook my head and looked at Raven who seemed to be overhearing our conversation I then looked back at Robin.

"I take it things didn't go well. She'll come around" Cyborg replied as he drunk a cup of milk. Starfire came to the table and hugged Robin. It seemed like those two are close now after what happened. "Are you two dating?' I asked bluntly and saw Robin's face turn red once again.

"U-ummm no?" He looked at Starfire who just simply smiled. "

"This dating? What is dating?" Starfire sat with us.

"What you and Robin did last night" Cyborg joked

"NO!" Robin yelled out

"Is it like going Steady. Where a boy and a girl likes each other and they become one. Where they do romantic things with each other? Showing that they appreciate one another until one decided to pop the question of marriage? Starfire replied

We looked at her in amazement. "That is correct" I replied clapping for her

"Thank you. But to answer your question. I thought we're already going steady after the whole trip to Japan" She looked at Robin. Robin looked confused at her. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"You asked me out when we got back home from Japan. Do you not remember?" Starfire looked sad.

"Oh. Shit I'm sorry Star… Yea you are my girlfriend" Robin said sheepishly. She poked his cheek and laughed. "Silly Robin. I've been waiting to see if you would remember" Starfire rubbed the top of his head. The two of them left the kitchen to go "talk" about their so-called relationship. Cyborg and I just laughed for a bit before going to the living room to play games.

"Man to be honest it would be great to get laid" Cyborg said as he grabbed the controller.

"Same" I said as I watched him play the game

"Well shit. I can try and hook you up with someone. We can double date if anything." He smirked and I chuckled. "No I'm good. No girl wants a green freak. Plus, I'm pretty sure no girl can handle me. Not trying to brag but I am an animal after all I can probably be an animal in bed also" I smirked and now he laughed. Suddenly I heard a book closed. I looked over to see Raven still sitting there. I honestly forgot she was there.

"Oh shit I didn't even realize you where there" Cyborg said as she stood up looking at the both of us. She then just floated away as if she heard nothing. The rest of the day was slowly nothing much to do but watch Cyborg play games. The two love birds are probably making love while grumpy is doing what grumpy does best. I went back to my room to go take care of business. I sat on my bed and thoughts went through my mind. For some reason Raven kept crossing my mind and I tried shaking it off.

I don't know what this feeling was but it felt good. As soon as I get ready for sleep the alarm goes off. "Ugghhh" I get up and rush downstairs to the living room. I see Cyborg and Robin at the computer. I sat in the chair. "Who's doing what now?" I asked as I put my arms behind my head.

"Just testing the new alarm system, sorry if I woke you up" Cyborg replied as he was typing things into the computer. "That would explain why the girls are not downstairs," I thought to myself. Robin looked back at me and came to sit next to me, "So how's you and Raven doing?" He asked. I looked over to him and sighed. "Just great."

"Why don't you ask her out" Cyborg said as he shut down the computer

"Nah. She's not my type. I don't like dark and gloomy girls"

"The way you to act, I could have sworn you two were dating" Robin joked

I rolled my eyes and chuckled. "Me and Raven dating? That's funny" I stood up from my seat. "She cannot handle the beast that I am," I turned to look at them and they sighed hard from my comment. I shrugged my shoulders and went back upstairs to my room. As I laid on my bed Raven's face kept popping up in my mind. I tried to shake it off but it had gotten stronger. I sat up once I heard a knock on my door. "Who?" I asked not trying to get up but there was no answer. I growled to myself once and got up to answer the door. To my surprise it was Raven who was there. I crossed my arms and gave her a smudged look.

"Rae?" I questioned

"Garfield" She replied in a monotone voice

I rose an eyebrow and stared at her. "Any reason you are standing here and knocking on my door?"

"Honestly I don't know myself" She seemed confused about something so invited her to join me in the kitchen since the guys went to their room. We sat at the table as she drunk her tea. It was quiet and awkward. I was about to get up and leave until she stopped me. "Do you really think I am creepy?" Her voice was low but I had very good hearing. I looked at her in a shock. It had caught me off guard she would even question me. I sat back down and looked at her as she had her normal clothing on.

"Look Rae," I began. "You aren't creepy just weird in your own way which sometimes scare me since you hardly talk to me or take out your anger at me. I don't know how to talk to me and you honestly don't make it easy for me."

"I am sorry" Came her mouth. I stood up and went to give her a hug but before I could she leaped into my arms crying for forgiveness. I patted her back trying to calm her down. Never knew Raven can cry. I guess I can't judge a book by its cover.

* * *

I decided to make her feel better by taking her out for a walk. Once she had gotten dressed we headed out. She was looking cute in the jeans and hoodie she wore. I just threw on some ripped jeans and a hoddie. We walked around the city and I took her to my favorite arcade. She didn't understand how video games worked so it felt good to teach her. The rest of the day we played games and laughed.

I brought her to one of my favorite places to eat. Joe's Ginger down in Chinatown where they have the best pork buns but of course me being a vegan had only a vegetable bun. As we sat and ordered I was distracted by her beauty to see that she was calling out my name. I snapped out of it and looked at her.

"You okay?" She asked as she took a sip of the tea that the place gave us. She made a face to notice that the tea just tasted like water.

"Yea I'm alright. I have a question?" I asked as I poured sugar in my tea

"A- Alright" She flinched when I said those words

"What made you agree to going out with me, letting me show you how to play games and taking you out to eat. You usually hate when I try or even hate me in general. So, what gives?" I looked at her and her face just looked hurt after that.

"I- I… You know what. I tried giving you a chance but all you doing is questioning why. You didn't have fun?" I can hear the hurt in her voice.

"I did have fun. Best fun I had ever since Terra dumped me. But you hate me so you suddenly being nice and agreeing to half of this just makes me question everything. Don't blame me." I replied. She got up and left upset. I sighed to myself, I paid for the food and took it to go then ran off behind her. "God Beast Boy you're an asshole." I thought to myself after trying to catch up to her. I know I messed up my chances and she won't forgive me for this. Fuck...

* * *

Author's Note 2: Eh. Hope this is alright so far.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews! Going to try to post every week since I have other things I have to do but I will try and update more often. As of no w it will be every week. I hope you like this chapter and let me know how I did. Thanks!**_

 _ **I do not own Teen Titans**_

 _ **Sorry for any spelling or grammar error's.**_

* * *

 _ ** Chapter 2: Point Of Confusion **_

_**Raven's POV**_

I ran as fast as I could while my heart raced and tears running down my face. "Raven you're stupid. So, stupid," I had reminded myself as I ran all the way to the tower. I ran passed Robin who was walking by and into my room. I slammed the door and dropped to my knees as I covered my face whining to myself. I felt my heart getting heavy and my head pounding. I don't know what I was thinking trying to go out with him of all people. I sat in the same place until I cried it all out. I stripped down to my PJ's and laid down on my bed. I had let my mind wand and thoughts of Beast Boy kept popping up. I shook my head and sat up on my bed. I couldn't fall asleep like I planned.

I decided since I cannot sleep I might as well mediate to relax my emotions. I levitated myself in the middle of my room and did my chants "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" I repeated over and over to myself. I soon heard whispering around my surroundings. I tried to ignore it and continue but it had gotten louder and louder. I opened my eyes to see the other sides of me. Happiness, Timidity, Bravery, Rudeness, Knowledge and Passion. I was in shocked and fell to the ground. Happiness helped me stand up and I looked at all of them in my room.

"What are you all doing out of the mirror?" I questioned as I looked at each one of them

"Passion said you had fallen for the Green boy and we wanted to see how that was going but you are home so what happened" Happiness asked not taking a break with her words.

"Nothing…," I rolled my eyes and pointed to the mirror. "Back in here where you all belong"

"No, how dumb can you be to agree to go out with him" Rudeness put her hands on her hips and I glared at her

"Shut up, just go" I commanded all of them

"He hurt you… Raven you shouldn't try that again" Timidity said as she hid behind Rudeness

"I give it up to you girly, you had the guts to say yes to his date!" Bravery gave me a thumb up.

"Look girls, I am confused right now. I do not know what to feel and you guys harassing me doesn't help. I just want to sleep and forget this ever happened. So, if you please can all go" I sighed to myself. Suddenly a knock on my door had made them all disappeared. My heart slipped a beat but I quickly answered the door. Robin gave me a small smile.

"Hey Rae, are you okay?" He asked as he looked at me

"I'm fine" I gave him a bland reply

"You sure? You ran passed me quickly and I saw tears rolling down your face. And just now I heard you talking to yourself. If you need to talk about anything you know you can let me know. Remember you and I are closer than anyone here." He replied and I know he wasn't going to let this slide so I had let him into my room. I explained what happened and how I have mix feelings for Beast Boy. He listened and tried to give me advice. I thanked him with a hug as he left my room, I turned off my lights and went to bed to end this horrible day on a good note I guess.

* * *

 _ **Beast Boy's POV**_

I couldn't find Raven anyway in the city so I figured she had went home. I know me questioning her was bad but I just can't believe she wants to go out with me. After all she hates me and she shows it many times. Plus, after the Terra incident I can't trust females. Don't get me wrong I do love and care for Raven but I'm not sure if what she's truly feeling is right at this moment.

I walked back to the tower, while the sky was dark. The moment I walked into the tower Robin and Cyborg were standing there. I looked at them as they gave me a stare back. Not knowing what was going on I waved to them and Robin pointed to kitchen seat assuming he wants me to sit down. I sat down and the both sat across from me.

"What's going on?" I questioned

"Yo B are you that dumb?" Cyborg asked

"Huh?" The confusion crept on me

"Robin told me what happened between you and Raven. How you turn her down like that man"

I rubbed my head now slowly giving myself a headache since I knew where this was heading. "Listen guys please. I do have feelings for Raven but I'm just a bit scared of giving her my all" I sat back in my chair sighing

"Why is that?" Robin finally spoke up.

"Because whenever I gave her the chance to go out with me she would just basically tell me no, or I am not her type. That's when I gave up and admire her from the sides. I just feel like she's playing me to get back at me for all the jokes I try to tell her or do to her" I replied as they both stared at me

"You both are confused about your feelings for one another and you two have to find out where you both stand" Robin looked leaned back against the chair. I sighed hard as I got up from my chair. "Look guys I'm glad you guys care for us but we need to figure this out on our own" I walked away from them both and went to my room. I stripped down into my boxers and a t-shirt. I jumped into my bed, grabbed my comic and began to flip through the pages. I soon found myself falling asleep that was until the alarm went off. "Ughh" I groaned as I was forced awake dude to the alarm. I quickly got changed and ran to the living room to see the rest of the team there.

"Titans trouble!" Robin called out

"Who is it this time?" Starfire yawned

"Control Freak." Robin typed in e few things into the computer

"Can we really call him an enemy?" I questioned which made Raven looked my way. I looked back at her and she quickly looked away. "Weird," I mumbled to myself.

"If he's causing havoc around the city, then yes" Robin replied as we all rushed out of the tower. We went into the city where Control Freak was using his fancy remote to control the toy store which wasn't scary or that hard to beat. I turned into a T-Rex and bite the head off the toy while I peeked at Raven who just used her magic to pick up the toys and rip their heads off but the way she did it was with much anger and force. It scared me a bit but I didn't question it. Once we defeated Control Freak we went back to the tower since it was still late at night. I couldn't fall back to sleep so I went to the roof of the tower. As I went to the roof, I thought I was alone but there she was. Raven of all people was up here.

"What do you want?" She rudely asked as she mediated. She must have sense my presence

I sighed and walked over to her. "I came up here thinking I was alone but I was sadly mistaken" I sat on the ground a few feet away from her but was looking at the night time sky. It was silent for a while. It made me uncomfortable after a while. As I got up to walk away I felt something hold me back. I looked back to see Raven holding onto my arm. "Rae?" I looked at her and she had her head down.

"Garfield…" She replied softly. She only ever uses my real name if she wants something.

"Yes Rae," I said once more.

"You hurt me…" I heard her voice cracked

It had come to a shock to me that she might have been crying after our so-called date. She seemed weak and confused. I probably did hurt her but I didn't want to get hurt myself so I had to protect myself before she hurt me. I put my index and middle finger under her chin lifting it up so that she can see eye to eye to me. I took off her hood and I stared deeply into her lovely eyes. Her glance was so pretty; her beauty was making me feel weak inside. I leaned closely to the point our noses where touching one another. I then pressed my lips against hers. She didn't stop me as our lips touched, it was like she wanted this to happen. I pressed in furthermore and added tongue, again she didn't stop me and we continued to kiss a bite longer. She finally broke the kiss since we needed to breath of course. I looked back in her eyes and saw her cheek flushed red. First time I have ever saw her blush but it was cute. I gave her a small smile and she looked away. This was my first kiss and no I don't count the kiss with Terra as my first one.

"Beast Boy? Why?" She questioned

"Why what?" I questioned back

"Why did you kiss me just now?" She pulled away from me

"I don't know but it felt just right. Your soft lips. Also, you didn't stop me from doing it Rae. So, it must have felt good you, right?" I looked at her as she didn't even try to make eye contact with me. She then tried running off once I said that but I grabbed her and pinned her down to the ground with me on top. "What is your deal Raven? Why do you keep doing this to me?" I huffed and puffed because she tried to free herself from my grip.

"Let me go!" She yelled

"Not until you tell me why you are being this way," I held a bit tighter

"Go away!" She screamed and used her magic to pick me up and throw me to the edge of the roof. She then got up and ran back inside the tower. As she threw me I scrapped my knee which caused it to bleed. I manage to get up and limped my way downstairs to find the first aid kit. Starfire saw me limping while bleeding as I walked by her. "Friend, what has happened to you," She flew over to me and stood right in front of me. I was annoyed enough that girl Raven tossed me after me kissing her now Starfire wants to stand in front of me as I am bleeding. "Star, can you please move out of my way. As you can see I am bleeding and want to get this treated right away," I had to push my way around her and go to the bathroom to get the first aid it. I poured some alcohol which burned like bitch but if it does its job then fuck it. I put a cotton pad over my knee and taped it up with a banged. I threw away whatever was needed, put everything back and then went to my bed. I fell asleep trying to forget what happened between Raven and I.

* * *

 _ **Raven's POV**_

I rushed to my room yet again and touched my lips. "H- He kissed me" I had mumbled to myself. I felt my cheeks feel warm from the kiss. That was my first ever kiss and it felt right but wrong at the same time. I didn't know how to feel since I was unsure of what we would have become if that went on a bit longer. I had overheard Starfire outside my door talking to Robin about something so I focus on what she was telling him.

"Best Boy has been acting weird ever since the day we went to the club" Starfire had said

"Yea, Raven also has been acting strange," Robin replied

"Should we have the talk with them? "Her voice sounded concern

"I feel like we shouldn't stick our noses into their business Star"

"But we must, friends should never be mad at each other. I shall throw a friendship party" She started to sound happy.

"Star, trust me it will not work that way sadly. They just have to figure this whole thing out themselves" He sounded as he was getting fed up

"But friend Beast Boy walked in the house bleeding on his knee. Surely you the 'leader' should make sure his teammates are alright either it's his business or not. Am I wrong or not?" Starfire had a point from what I am hearing.

"Fine. If it would make my loving girlfriend happy then sure. I'll talk to them in the morning to see what's up. As of now get your pretty but to sleep." He gave her a kiss from what I heard.

I sighed as I tried to whip away the memory of the kiss but it had only gotten stronger. Am I falling in love with Beast Boy? I can't be. He's a fool and doesn't like me anyway. I tried to keep that in mind as I stripped out of my battle uniform and into my PJ's. I laid my head down on my bed and tried to fall asleep. I manage to finally fall asleep until my dreams started to show me things I didn't want to see. Almost all my dreams where about when Trigon attacked a few years back or my feelings for Beast Boy which is still unclear.

With these types of dreams that I had I had to wake myself up and as I did wake up the sun was already up. I looked over to see the time and it was 10am. I missed my morning mediation and didn't have my herbal tea yet. This day has already started bad. I got out of bed, threw on my slippers, put my hair in a ponytail and walked out my room to the bathroom. I washed up, brushed my teeth then went to the kitchen. Everyone was there including the boy who gave me my first kiss. I ignored everyone and poured water into a cup and the put it in the microwave for 30 seconds. As that was heating up I went to the cabinet to grab my box of tea.

"Friend!" Starfire cheerfully yelled scaring me half to death while making me drop the box onto the floor. I turned back to see her with her bright usual smile.

"Good morning" I said in a mellow voice as I picked up the box.

"How are you doing this morning?" She questioned

"Fine, just fine" I took my cup out the microwave and put a tea bag inside of the water then stirred it with a spoon.

"Raven, when you are done talking with Starfire may I have a word with both you and Beast Boy" Robin said he pointed to the living room. I had almost forgot he was going to talk with us.

"Why?" Beast Boy rudely replied

"Because I said so" Robin said back with a stern voice. I sighed as I followed his orders and went to the living room and Beast Boy followed. Cyborg was already here and Starfire followed right behind and sat next to me while the boys sat on the other side of us. "Let me begin by saying that you are all great team members," Robin started off. "But, a lot has been happening to the team and changes has been making the team go downhill. So, I will like to ask each one of you to please express what is on your mind. I am here to help. So, let's start with you Raven." He looked over at me.

I knew he was going to pull this bullshit. Putting me on the spot like this doesn't make anything better. I took a sip of my tea and shook my head. "I do not wish to speak first wonder boy"

"Why not?" Robin asked

"Because I don't want to. I haven't had meditated yet and I would love to drink my tea in peace." I took a sip as I stared at him. He sighed and then looked at Beast Boy. Beast Boy looked at him with an annoyed look on his face. Robin knew this will happened so why did he go along with this in the first place. I got up and walked back to the kitchen Cyborg just shrugged his shoulders as he took out his gaming controller to go against Beast Boy. Starfire and Robin had left her room.

"So B, what's good with you and Rae?" Cyborg asked forgetting I was here still

"Nothing" Beast Boy said as he was trying to focus on beating Cyborg in the game

"Are you sure?" Cyborg started smashing buttons

"Why do you want to know"

"Because you usually tell me everything"

"Yea you are right about that, but if I tell you cannot tell Robin" He paused the game. I had made myself invisible so they can't see me during the paused game. Cyborg nodded and Beast Boy took a deep breath. "I took Raven on a sort of kind of date. It went well, too well for my liking. I thought she was doing this to get back at me for something because you and I both know she never agrees to my dates." He said and Cyborg just nodded. "So as we go get something to eat and I told her about the situation she had gotten pretty upset and ran off. So, I left it alone. After our battle with Control Freak I couldn't fall back to sleep so I went up to the roof minding. I then saw her up there and I was about to leave so she can mediate but instead she grabbed onto my shirt. She said my actual name, and I asked her what she wanted she then doesn't say anything It was quiet too quiet so I got up and once again I got up she stops me" He took another breath. Cyborg looked interested. "She says my name once again and she tells me I hurt her. I could see that she had been crying since that night I told her off. I then pulled her close and the…" He paused to look at Cyborg who was now hyped up.

"What happened?" Cyborg moved around as he looked like he had ants in his pants.

I saw a small smile on his face. "I pulled her close and kissed her" A blush appeared on his cheeks

"Whoa, Whoa, you kissed Raven?!" Cyborg said a bit too loud which Beast Boy try to hush him up. "Sorry, sorry but wow. I'm proud of you my man. Took you both long enough. So, when is the wedding" Cyborg joked which made Beast Boy roll his eyes.

"But there's more to that after the kiss. She freaked out and tried to run off after the kiss. I had to pin her down to the ground but she used her magic to fling me off which caused me to scrap up my knee. It's like I saw that she enjoyed the kiss but she freaked out. I don't know what to do man. I want her but I'm not sure if that is good idea now. She is confused and so am I. What do you think?" He sighed

"I think it's about that time you and her had a talk about how you truly feel. If you truly fallen in love in love with her you should tell her." Cyborg stood up to stretch. "Anyway want to go get a drink?" He asked as Beast Boy stood up also and nodded. "Sure I have nothing better to do," They both had left the living room and left out the tower.

* * *

I finally turned myself visible. Felt weird spying on their whole conversation but at least I know how I feel about him. I might sort of know how he feels. Still not sure if it was fake or not. I walked to my room after cleaning my cup. I stood in front of the mirror over and over to see what Beast Boy see's in me. I change into sweats and a t-shirt and walk back out with a book.

"Ugff" I crashed into Starfire without knowing. "Sorry Star" I picked up my book

"No worry. Are you okay?" She was floating off the ground.

"Yea. Hey Star, can I ask you for advice?" I asked shyly

Her face filled with joy. "Yes friend please let me help." She grabbed my hand and had me follow her to her room. As we came inside of her room everything was too pink and smelled like strawberries, but I needed the advice so I couldn't complain right now. I sat down and explained what has been going on for the past few days. Every little detail including the kiss. Her face lit up like a kid in the candy store me telling her this.

"Wow Raven, this is pretty how would you earthlings say it, juicy. I want you and Beast Boy to fall in the love like Robin and I but you two would need to let each other how feel in the heart you humans have. From there you two would know if you two are meant to be." Starfire held her pillow. She was right, Cyborg was right and so was Robin. I think it is time for Beast Boy and I finally see where we stand. I thank Starfire, went to my room and changed my clothes into something causal then headed out of the tower to find Beast Boy. Knowing him and Cyborg went to the local bar. I made my way to the bar and I saw them right there sitting drinking and having a laugh.

I went over to them and Cyborg walk over. Beast Boy had his back towards me so I tapped on his shoulder. "Hello..." I said

He turned around and he looked shocked at me. "Rae? What are you doing here?" He placed his drink down.

"I'll be over there" Cyborg said awkwardly as he walked away from the both of us.

"Can I talk to you outside" My heart was racing I wasn't sure what I was planning to say.

* * *

We both walked out the bar and walked down to the docs. I stood there looking at the water while he seemed confused on why I dragged him out here.

"So…" He questioned "What's up?"

I choked up a bit and took a deep breath. "I know how you feel about me" I began and I looked back towards him. He now looked concerned on what I meant. "I know you have very strong feelings for me. I know you have been falling for me for the longest. I won't question why but I just honestly want to know why and if those feelings are real?" I felt my heart beating in my ears.

He gave off a chuckle and he smile as he looked up to the sky. "Raven before I answer any of that. Are you sure you want to hear my answers? I don't want you running off again or feel that I am hurting you," He looked right back at me. I slowly nodded and was scared shitless not knowing what he meant. "Alright you asked for it. First off you just said you won't question why but then you just asked why so hypocrite move but not here to judge. The truth is yes. I am falling for you day by day Raven. You are very beautiful and seeing you melts my heart. I just wish you can see that instead of seeing it as me trying to fill the void of Terra messing with my emotions. I want to give you the world only if you let me do so." He held out his hand "Will you let me show you how I truly feel about you?"

I felt like I was about to faint with his words. I started to tear up. I felt his hands underneath my chin like last night. He wiped the tears out of my eyes and smiled. "Just let me show you what true love feels like." He whispered and leaned closer as before. His lips pressed against mines and we shared a long passionate kiss. This felt like everything. Everything I ever wanted and more. Beast Boy was the one I want and now I have him. This day has gotten from bad to good and it's all because of this green shapeshifter right before my eyes. Once we broke the kiss he held me close and I hugged him back.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you think. Thank you!**_


	3. Mixed Emotions

**_Authors POV: Oh look I am back sorta. Well here's a new chapter_**

 _ **Sorry for anything misspellings**_

 _ **I own nothing.**_

 _ **R &R please and thank you**_

* * *

 _ **Raven's POV**_

"Raven…" A voice called out. I tried to figure where the voice was coming from. It was pitch dark and I felt a cool breeze. "Raven… I am you're worse nightmare" The voice faded. I blinked my eyes a few to try to get my vision back but nothing seem to work. I felt my body shake and I closed my eyes to remember the last thing that happened. All I can remember was talking to Beast Boy and then… Then it was complete blank. Once I open my eyes yet again I found myself in my room covered in sweat. My breathing was heavy and my heart was racing. "W- What was that about?" I questioned myself. The sun was slowly rising from the looks of it as I looked outside my window. I got up from bed and quickly took a shower. I tried to remember what was that nightmare about where everything was pitch black. I didn't want to look into much of it because I promised Robin I would help with training. I got out the shower and put on my shirt and sweatpants. I looked at my phone to see a few text messages and one of them from Beast Boy.

"Yesterday was random but I liked it. I hoped you did also" From what I read from his text

"What the hell happened yesterday?" I was still confused. That's when Knowledge appeared in front of me. I sighed knowing this wasn't good. "Why are you out of the mirror again" I rolled my eyes.

"Well, you kind of called me out you know" She replied

"Meh, anyway why are you out?" I crossed my arms

"You wanted to know what happened right?" She tapped her foot

"Not really, especially if it has to do with Beast Boy" I rolled my eyes

"You are so in denial. You two kissed last night!" She yelled

My heart raced the moment she said that. "N- No?!" My face felt hot "I would never confess that I actual like him"

"But you did, you are too ashamed of him that you deleted that part from your memory somehow. You cannot take back your confession unless you delete that part of his memory somehow, but even by then he must have told Cyborg. I just say go with the flow and see how this goes." She smiled a bit and then disappears. Maybe she is right but still, Beast Boy and I? That is crazy. Beast Boy will never like a freak like me. Plus he loves Terra. I shook my head. I needed tea and fast. I left my room and headed to the kitchen to see Cyborg, Robin and Beast Boy. Beast Boy looked cute in just a tang top and shorts. I didn't realized that I was dazed until Robin had to snap me out of it. "Earth to Rae?" Robin snapped his finger in my face.

"Huh, what?" I shook my head just t see the guys staring at me.

"You okay?" Robin asked "You seem a bit pale"

I nodded "Y- Yea. Just need tea." I looked down. I son felt a pair of hands on my breast and my face went extremely red. The guys also face went red. I turned around to see Starfire behind me. "Hi friend Raven" She said cheerfully while her hands were still on my breast.

"S- Star?" I questioned

"Yes?" she still was holding them.

"W- Why are you holding my breast?"

"Oh. I was watching this TV show this is how best friends greet each other. Holding each other why grabbing the female body parts." She smiled so innocently.

I finally pulled away but put my hand over my breast knowing they had a reaction after that. "Well, could you warn me next time" I felt my face feeling more and more hot, after all the boys got to see a sort of girl on girl action. I walked past the boys while Starfire floated to Robin and gave him a peak on the cheek.

"Oh Rae, I cannot make it to training today, something came up" Robin said

"Something came up alright" I smirked and looked over at him and now his face went red.

"HAHA SHE GOT YOU" Cyborg laughed as he walked out the kitchen and went o the living room.

Robin stuck up his middle finger as he smirked back and I just smiled. He then grabbed Star's hand and they both left the kitchen. Now it was just Beast Boy and I. I tried to not pay him any mind while he ate his fake meat. I grabbed a cup from the dish rack and poured some water in it then placed the cup in the microwave.

"Rae…" I heard his voice but it was very faint.

"Hm…" I tried not to look at him

"Look about yesterday…. It was great and all but I feel like you're still unsure on how you feel about all of this." I felt his eyes staring at me. I looked at him and it was quiet for the past few minutes. As I was about to talk the alarm went off. We all ran into the living room to see who was causing trouble.

"H.I.V.E Five, why am I not surprised" Cyborg sounded annoyed. Bumble Bee popped up on the screen.

"Hey Sparky, let Titans East take care of them. We got this, right guys?" She said

"Are you sure? We can handle it after all" Cyborg replied

"Trust us." Speedy gave thumbs up. Cyborg sighed and looked at Robin who nodded his head in approval.

"Aright guys, go. Just report right back to us as soon as you're done. Got it?" Robin gave a firm look. The nodded and went off the screen. "That was random…." Robin replied as he sat on the couch

"Yea it was but hey more free time for us I guess." Cyborg said while grabbing his controller for his game station. "Beast Boy do you want to play?" He looked over to him and to our surprised he said no.

"Not in the mood to play games. Plus I have a lot on my mind" Beast Boy walked out the living room and I felt like I knew what that was about. While the others talked among themselves. I grabbed my cup from the microwave and put my tea bag inside of in and stirred it. I put to spoonfuls of sugar and stirred it again. I put the spoon down and left to sit on the roof. Once I sat down on the roof I took a few sips. I looked at the view before me and sighed as I remembered what Beast Boy was trying to tell me.

* * *

"Raven?" I heard his voice again and I quickly turned around to see Beast Boy standing behind me.

My heart raced as he took a seat next to me. It was quiet yet again for another few minutes before he spoke up. "Rae, what are true feelings for me?" He bluntly said.

I didn't know how I felt about him. Must have been the heat of the moment when we kissed. "I- I don't know" I said honestly. He sighed as he was getting annoyed with me. "Raven, seriously. I do like you a lot but you keep playing games with my emotions" He glared at me. I flinched. Why do I feel so weak when I with him. I tried to talk my mouth felt too dry. Tears started to form in my eyes. What about this boy made me feel this way? "I am not playing with your emotions! Maybe I like you back but you wouldn't care either way. I'm just a creep to you" I started to cry.

"Are you serious right now? Tell me you're joking?" He stood up

I just sat there with my head hanging low. I then felt my body being pinned down onto the roof floor. I looked up t see him hovering over me while he looked down at me. "G- Garfield?" I questioned as I felt my body shake with fear.

"Raven, I am going to say this for the last time. I care about you a lot. You mean the world to me but it hurts me when you push me away or treat me like I killed you or something. How can I make you understand this?" I saw that he was about to cry. I hurt him without knowing I did. All I wanted to do was cry for hurting. I pushed him off of me and ran off but I felt him grabbed my wrist and pulled me close to his body. Our body was touching and we looked at each other eyes to eyes. Our lips were inches apart from one others. He leaned down to place his forehead on mines and I looked at him. My heart was racing. Then it hit me, our kiss yesterday meant so much to the both of us. He does care about me I just never saw it that was. I leaned closer and he leaned in closer, we slowly connected our lips together and shared a passionate kiss. One that I can remember this time. I felt warm in his arms.

* * *

"AWWWWWWW" A voice said as he both jumped apart from one another. We saw Terra standing there with her arms crossed and was floating on a rock. "How cute" Her smirk bothered me and I felt rage in my body.

"What do you want?" I levitated off the ground. The hate I had for this girl was way too real. She just laughed and clapped her hands as if she was watching a movie. "Well?" I asked as I clenched my fist

"T- Terra?! But how?" Best Boy asked.

"Don't worry how; just know that I am back." Terra replied

"Why are you back here you little bitch" I wanted nothing more than to punch her in her face.

"Language young lady" She teased

"Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS" I yelled out while letting out a black wave of magic but she dodged it

"Temper Raven" She wagged her finger as a few pebble pieces appeared out of nowhere in front of her causing her to flick them at me. I moved out of the way and tried to tackle her but she moved away and disappeared. "Poor little Raven, always in everyone shadows." I heard her voice but didn't know where she could be. Next thing I know she appears in front of me and punches me in my jaw causing me to fly back on to the roof. "Rae!" Beast Boy said as he ran to me but she grabbed Beast Boy by the leg and threw him against me. "Ouch…" I pushed him off of me.

"I'll be back sooner than you think. When I come back we'll have a nice chat" Terra replied as she smirked and disappeared for now. "UGGGHHHHHHH" I yelled out as I felt the tower began to shake. I was letting my emotions take over and my powers was out of control.

"Raven!" Beast Boy said as he hugged me to calm me down. Which calmed me down and I was on my knees. Robin and the others came upstairs wondering what had happened . Beast Boy explained everything minus the kissing we did and Robin suggested that I get some rest. I took the offer but I couldn't get it off my mind. I had to place an ice pack on my jaw while I laid down on the couch.

"Why and how is she back?" Robin questioned

"Maybe it has to do with when we fought Raven's father. Remember everything came back to life even Slade" Starfire said and they all looked at her. She may have a point. If Slade is alive then so is Terra… "Fuck" I said under my breath. "Glad you're not seriously hurt. "Robin looked at me. I nodded and got up to go to my room. That little bitch will pay. I laid on my bed and tried to fall asleep.

* * *

 _ **Beast Boy's POV**_

"Why…" I replied as I finally get to lie in my bed after the long day I had. Why did Terra randomly appear and I am still unsure if Raven and I are dating. Too much drama for one day. I closed my eyes for a few minutes and a knock came on my door. "Come in" I yelled since I am too lazy to get up from my bed. Robin walked in with Cyborg and I knew it must have been serious if they both in my room. I sat up and looked at them. "What's the word?" I asked.

"Not sure what Terra is after but we have to keep an eye on her. I was thinking if you can see what is up and why is she back." Robin said.

"Whoa. Wait why me?" I stood up

"Because out of everyone she trusted you" Cyborg added

"Have you guys forgotten that she hurt me and betrayed me?" I glared at the both of them

"Yes we understand that but.."

I cut Robin off "But nothing. I will not go there again."

"Just hear us out" He added

"So, you want me to go be buddy buddies with a girl who played me like a game. Not happening" I looked up at the ceiling and then back at them

"You make it seem like we're asking you to cheat on a girlfriend you don't have" Cyborg chuckled.

"I do have a girlfriend" I snapped back without thinking. I then covered my mouth and then waved my arms up and down. "D- Disregard that last statement" I felt my face go hot after that and the flash backs of me and Raven kissing didn't make it even better.

"Wait you got a girlfriend?" Robin smirked

"Is she even real?" Cyborg joked.

I rolled my eyes "ha-ha. Very funny" My face felt flushed.

"So who's the lucky lady? Robin rose his eyebrow

"His right hand" Cyborg laughed and Robin busted out laughing

"Good one" Robin wiped the tears from his eyes form laughing hard.

I glared at them "Out" I mumbled

"Huh?" Robin asked

"Get out" I said once more.

"Okay okay. Just think about what we asked" Robin said. They both had left my room and I leaned against the was very annoying and I don't even know why they want me to talk to Terra. After all the pain she put me though.

* * *

Ughh. I needed a drink. I change out of my clothes and put on a shirt and jeans. I walked over to Raven's room and knocked on her door. Surprising she opened her door.

"H- Hey" I said as I saw that she was in just her tang top and underwear.

"Hm?" She questioned

The thoughts of her was running through my mind. "Earth to Beast Boy?" Raven said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry… I just wanted to know something." I said and she sighed but let me in her room then closed the door behind me. "So? What do you want?" She asked.

"C- Can you put on pants first" I asked kindly

Without hesitation she did what I asked. I sat on her bed and sighed. "Raven, I know we've been going through something but I just wanted to know if we are dating." I asked bluntly

"After all that has been going on, I'm not sure if dating is going to work as of right now." She said honestly. I nodded in agreement. I got up, left her room, then left the tower and walked to the bar. I ordered a few drinks while trying to figure out where I had done wrong. I might as well just give up on Raven since she's giving me mix signals but then again I love the girl. Te day must have gotten away from me because it was 11:25pm. I walked out the bar a bit tipsy.

"Oh dear, Beast Boy you're tipsy" A voice said and I looked over t see Terra standing there.

"W- What do you want?" I questioned as I try to keep my balance

"You are in no condition to be walking home alone this late" She smiled

"And why do you give any fucks on what goes on with me"

"Because I still love you dumbass!" Terra cried out as she ran and gave me a hug. She pressed her lips against my lips and we started to kiss. After a few minutes we broke the kiss I just stood there confused on what is going to happen. As I was going to reply I felt my head felt dizzy and passed out. I woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. "Ughh. No more drinking for a while." I said out loud to myself. I sat up to realize that I wasn't in my room in the Titans Tower. I was somewhere else. I looked down at the bed to notice someone sleeping next to me. I pulled the covers away from the person it was Terra. I quickly jumped out of bed and felt my stomach turned. I notice I wasn't wearing any of my clothes and neither was she. "What the fuck is going on" I yelled out loud as I grabbed my boxers and put them on.

Terra must have woken up due to my screams but I didn't care at the moment. "Hey you're awake" She smile but I glared at her. "Why the face?"

"What the hell am I doing here and why where we both naked?" I asked as I put on my clothing

"Don't you remember from last night. You and I went out, then we hooked up after you forgave me. Then we had sex" She answered

"N- No… That can't be true. I am still a virgin." I backed away from her and her lies.

"It's true. You were tired of Raven playing with your emotions that you came to me asking me out. We had sex and I can prove it." Terra got up and got dressed. She then left the room for a few moments and came back with a condom. She held it to my face and it had white stuff in it. I started to panic because I didn't want this t be true. I put on my shoes and left her house . I went back to the tower. Good thing it was still early in the morning so everyone was still sleeping. I took a shower and then went to my room.

"That cannot be true. I didn't have sex with her…. Or did I" I questioned myself." As I laid on my bed.

A few hours later, I woke up but didn't eat anything. Just thinking of what Terra telling me had me worried because I don't want Raven finding out. I sat quiet which made the others worried. Cyborg pulled me aside and asked me to speak but I couldn't . Soon enough I ended up telling him everything that I could remember and then what she told me.

"We told you to find out what's up not sleep with her" Cyborg said

"NO SHIT" I threw my arms up in the air.

"What are you going to do?" He asked

"Not sure… But I just want to eat." I felt my stomach growl. We went back to the rest of the team and I notice Rave staring at me. I went to the cleaning cabinet to clean it off of the stove before I start to cook and grabbed the gloves. Raven quickly appeared in front of me and slapped the gloves out of my hands.

"Hey dummy. You forgot you're allergic to latex?" Raven replied as I stared at her. She was right I was allergic to latex. I gave Cyborg a look and he knew where I was getting at. Fucking bitch tried to set me up saying we had sex when I know for a fact that I cannot put on condoms due to my allergy. Oh she is going to get what is coming to her one way or another.


	4. Lusty Confusion

_**Author's Note: I am back yet again. Hopefully I can make more chapters. I really dislike Terra ;3;**_

 _ **But just read and review. Let me know how I am doing.**_

 _ **WARNING: THERE IS LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**_

 _ **I OWN NOTHING**_

 ** _Sorry in advance for any spelling or grammar errors_**

 ** _ENJOY_**

* * *

 _ **Raven's POV**_

I woke up the next day with my jaw hurting me. How did I let little bitch get so close to me? I sat up feeling nothing but anger flowing through my blood. I got out of bed and walked to the bathroom to wash up. Once I was done I washing up I went to make myself some tea. I walked over to the kitchen to see Starfire making breakfast.

"Hello friend!" She cheerfully greeted me

"Morning Star" I mumbled as I did my daily routine

"How is your jaw?" She asked as she stood next to me.

"It still hurts" I put a cup of water into the microwave

"I still wonder why Terra came back" She put a few pancakes on a plate

Hearing that name made me even angrier. "Star do me a favor?"

"Sure?" She smiled

"Don't mention that name again. Bad enough I didn't kill her dumbass" I replied as I slammed the microwave shut which caused her to jump then nod her head. As soon as my tea was done I went to sit in the living room for some peace. That is until I heard Beast Boy and Cyborg coming my way. I sighed to myself as I got up. I had made eye contact with Beast Boy and it had made my heart race. I had almost forgotten about the kiss I shared with him before that bitch appeared. I felt my face get hot just thinking about it.

"Earth to Raven!" I heard Cyborg yell which snapped me out of my thoughts. Now the both of them were staring at me as if I had a few heads. "You okay dude?" Cyborg asked as he put his hand along my forehead.

"Y- Yea… I'm okay" I manage to let out

"Raven is it that time of the month" Starfire flew over and my face felt hot

"S- Star!" I yelled out. I heard the guys chuckled and I felt embarrassed. I glared at Starfire.

"Was it something I said?" Starfire looked at me sadly

"Yes, you don't go around asking females if it's their time of the month!" I yelled out which caused the boys to laugh harder. I then pointed to them. "See this is one of the reasons why!"

"I- I'm sorry but that was wayyyyy to funny" Beast Boy whipped his eyes.

"I now know for next time" Starfire bowed her head.

"Dude it was funny" Cyborg chuckled.

"You think bleeding and having cramps is funny? Let me try it out on the both of you" I smirked as I raised my hand up

They looked beyond scared because they knew I had that power to cause them pain or much more than pain. They both shook their head in fear of what I may do to them. "Good then we come to an agreement. Make fun of me and I'll make sure you wake up under water but very confused on how you got there" I smiled.

"God Raven you are so creepy" I knew that voice and I turned around to see Terra. This bitch had some nerve.

"What in the hell do you want?!" I felt my anger rise

"Don't worry about that yet my sweet" Terra replied as she crossed her arms.

"How did you get in here?" Cyborg asked angrily

"Oh it's easy getting passed your system." She smirked

"Friend Terra why do you want to harm us?" Starfire asked sadly

"DON'T CALL ME YOUR FRIEND. You guys left me to DIE" Terra yelled out

"YOU SCARFICED YOURSELF YOU DUMB BITCH!" Beast Boy yelled which caught us all off guard. "You gave your life to save us all. NOT OUR FUCKING FAULT" He continued.

"What is with all this yelling?" We heard Robin walking to us. He then saw Terra standing before us. "Terra..." He mumbled

"You guys are boring" Terra yawned

"I'll show you boring you stupid bitch" I yelled out. "Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS" I yelled out as I picked up the table with my magic and throwing it her way but she moved out of the way and made the ground shook and fall from under us. "Ahhhhhh" We all yelled as we all fell down to the basement.

"Ow…" I mumbled as I tried to get up I see the rest of the team dusting themselves off and Terra floating on a rock. "That's it!" I flew in the air and tackled her down. I managed to catch her this time and punched her in her face. Soon enough Slades robots where attacking us. One of them grabbed me off of Terra and she just dusted herself off while smirking at me. I see Robin throwing a few smoke bombs at them then attacking them, Cyborg was grabbing them and ripping off their heads, Beast Boy would change into a different animal and break them apart, Starfire would shoot laser from her eyes and throw starbolts at them while I used my magic to attack them. We finally got rid of all the robots but Terra had disappeared again.

"She's gone…" Robin mumbled

"No shit she's gone" I snapped

"What does she want" Starfire asked worried

"How the fuck she get passed my system" Cyborg slammed his fist against the wall

"I don't know but she needs her ass kicked badly" You can hear the anger in his voice.

* * *

We didn't question anything anymore and just fixed the tower within a few hours. Once the tower was fixed I sat and watch Cyborg update the system to a higher security. Robin pacing back in forth trying to find answers in his head. Starfire just sat there quietly. Beast Boy was nowhere to be found. I got up and left, I had a hunch that I knew where he was. I went to the roof and there he was. I walked over to him and sat next to him as our legs dangled over the edge of the building.

"Hey…." I said as I looked at the water

"Hm…" He replied

"Are you okay?" I asked honestly

"Could be better" He said blandly

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not really. Well not right now"

"Anything I can do to help?"

He looked over at me and I saw the look on his face. He was hurting because of this girl. My heart felt heavy all of a sudden as if I felt was he was feeling. Out of nowhere his arms wrapped around my body and his head on my shoulder. I didn't know what to do or say but I guess giving him a hug back would seem right so that's what I did. Once we broke the hug I felt his lips pressed against mines. I didn't back down or fight. You can say in a way I wanted this. I pressed my lips against his we started to have a full blown make out session. Tongues were touching and lips getting wet from each touch. I felt hot and my body was starting to feel weird. He laid me down on the floor and his body was pressed against mines. We haven't stopped kissing and I felt his lower area getting erect. He finally pulled away and looked down as me as we both tried to catch our breaths.

"S- Sorry" He replied as he was about get up but I guess I gave him a look as I didn't want to stop kissing. He then proceeded to kiss me once more. I felt a wave of love come over me which has never happened before as we made out on the roof. I finally break out of the kiss to catch my breath.

"Well this is something new" He replied. I didn't say anything and he helped me up. I saw that my face was flushed red. He put his lips against mines once more and I smiled as he pulled away. "Does this mean that we are together or we just like kissing one another?" I questioned myself in my head. We both headed downstairs and into our own rooms.

* * *

I lay on my bed and thought that today was just weird besides that dumb girl coming to ruin my day. What did she want from us and why did Slades robots were there. Something isn't right. I got up thinking about it since it wouldn't go away and looking into my books as I mediate. But then a few thoughts of Beast Boy ran through my mind. I tried to shake it off but each one was stronger than the last. I went to take a cold shower to wash away every thought but again Beast Boy's face kept popping up. My body felt hot when I started to think about the kissing we did to the point I felt his erectness against my private area. I started to wash myself off but once I reached to my clit it felt good and the thought of Beast Boy made me go crazy. I took my two fingers inside of me and pushed in and out of me. I felt my fingers go in faster and faster to the point I couldn't help myself and let go on the shower floor.

After my little time, I cleaned up the shower so that no one would notice and got dressed into my shorts and t-shirt. I tried to figure out why I did that sort of act. I never done that before but it felt good with Beast Boy on my mind. I tried shaking it off. Soon enough one of my other sides of me appeared but this one was different than the rest. She wore a very light pink cloak but her outfit was more of a Bra and shorts. I looked at her and she looked at me.

"Who are you?" I questioned.

"I am you" She smirked

"No shit, I know you are me but I have control of my other emotions I do not know who you are as in my emotions." I replied rudely

"I am Lust"

"Lust? As in?"

"You hungry for Beast Boy and so do I"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"You have finally awoken me from my deep slumber. I only will appear when you are interested in having sexual intercourse."

"So you are here just for sex? And what if I deny the urge to give in"

"I will only grow stronger and once I do, I take over your body, and control it from there. "

I rolled my eyes. "Yea, that won't be happening at all. I will have control over you. None of them has been able to take over my body and you won't be the first" I crossed my arms

"Heh, well see how strong you really are." Lust smirked before disappearing. I chuckled to myself. Did she really think she can take over my body? Not likely going to happen. The rest of the night I hung out with Starfire and watch chick flicks with her. I might have wanted to kill myself because of this but I promised her. She talked about how Robin was such a gentlemen as he takes her out to dinner and stuff. I got annoyed at times but she is my friend so I have to listen.

* * *

The next day I found myself to an empty tower. There was a note from Cyborg saying that he went out for a bit and that Robin went to the gym. I knew Starfire was going to the down with BumbleBee to do some shopping and Beast Boy was probably out doing whatever he does.

I finally got to mediate in silence for a few hours that's when I heard him. "Raven?" I turned to seen Beast Boy standing there in just his boxers. I gulped a bit I fell on my butt since I was levitating in the first place. I got up. "Ow" I said

"What are you doing here?" He asked confused as me

"I thought I was home alone. Guess I'm not." I admitted.

"Oh..." He yawned

"I- I'll just go back to my room." I said as I tried to walk by him but he stopped me. He picked me up and laid me onto the couch. My heart was racing just looking at him half naked was making me feel weird. "W- W- What are you doing?" I asked.

"What's the rush? We're home alone. Let's just hang out" He put on the TV and I sat there uncomfortable. I didn't know how to react and I felt Lust trying. I crossed my legs and tried to keep my eyes closed as he was talking about the show he was watching. "Rae?" He poked my cheek and I opened my eyes to look at him.

"Y- Yes" I tried to control my breathing but in reality my body was acting weird.

"You okay, you look a little red?" He seemed worried. I quickly nodded. He then smiled and put his arm around me and pulled me close. "You know Rae; I always wanted a day just to relax with you. Just being myself." He looked down at me and I looked up at him.

"R- Really… Oh that's cool I guess" I replied

"Have you ever been this close to a guy before?"

I shook my head and he snickered. "No… I haven't"

"Have you had sex with a guy before?" He bluntly asked and my heart pounded hard. Those words made me start to feel wet down there. I quickly shook my head. "Ah I figured…. I never had sex neither." He laid back and looked back at the TV. What was he trying to imply just now. That he wanted to have sex with me. It was quiet for a few minutes. "Can I show you something?" He asked while his eyes glued to the TV. I nodded and he lowered the TV and pulled out something from his pocket. It was a rose a fake rose but he handed it to me. "I wanted to give that to you for a while now but never had the chance to" He smiled. I took it and was now blushing that he was sweet enough to hand me this. He then pulled me close so that we share a kiss.

The kiss kept going on for a while to find him on top of me again. He began to kiss my neck and my body was now going crazy. I tried to keep myself together but his lips touching my neck and ears made me forget to control myself. He leaned in closer and whispered into my ear: "I want you Raven" He lowered himself to kiss the rest of my body. He then went back into kissing my lips and putting his hand inside my shirt and passed my bra to reach my nipple. I groaned as he played with it with his fingers. He opened my legs and got between them so that he can lean down to suck on my nipples. I let out s light moan as he did. He playfully nibbled them both back to back which kept driving me crazy as all hell. As he was doing that his free hand slipped through my shorts, passing my underwear and touching my clit like I did to myself earlier. He moved his finger around my clit ever so slowly and then picked up the pace. My mind was going crazy. He then stuck is two fingers inside me and sat up as he pushed his fingers inside of me. I bit my bottom lip as he did but as he pushed in he picked up the pace and was going faster. My lower body rose up at time because he was teasing me by going slow then fast. As he did he was bend down to suck and lick my clit over and over. He then pulled his fingers out of me and showed me how wet I had gotten. I was blushing red.

He then got up and pulled down his boxers. There it was standing up hard. It was big alright and I felt a bit scared. This was going to be my first time doing something like this. I guess he saw the look on my face and smiled a bit. "We don't have to if you're not ready" He said and I shook my head. "I- I want this."

"It's going to hurt so I suggest you meditate" He warned me which I did.

He lowered himself above me and rubbed my clit with the tip of his penis. I began to chant to myself. "Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS" I yelled as I felt him pushing his way inside of me. "Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS" he pushed all the way inside and stared to thrust himself inside of me over and over slowly. I clinged on to him as I chanted in his ear. I felt him go fast and I chanted louder. I can feel him pressing against my wall and opening a whole new world. I felt myself reaching my limit and I tried warning him but he cut me off by yelling "Rae, I'm coming" Which he did after yelling that. I felt warm liquid rushing inside my body and I let myself go on him. We both stood quite for a while until he pulled himself out of me. I went to take shower as he did also I guess. My body felt weird and it started to hurt after that.

* * *

"Did I really just have sex with Beast Boy?" I questioned myself after I was done with my shower. I tried to shake it off but it was way too real and I have to pain and soreness to prove me otherwise. After all of that I stood in my room trying to figure why I gave into having sex with him. That's when Lust appeared.

"GIRL THAT WAS FUNNNNNN" She jumped up and down

"You did this to me?!" I quickly got up

"Yes I did. I did warn you Raven" She smirked

"W- Why?!"

"I told you I get what I want. And I will continue to do so whenever I am hungry." She wagged her finger as if I was in grade school.

"I JUST HAD SEX WITH BEAST BOY" I yelled out to her

"Oh I know. I was there. Duh"

"I don't like him like that. That was a mistake. It was all your fault"

"Not my problem"

"Now I can't face him because I'll be ashamed. I didn't want to lose my virginity that way" I sat. "Not like this"

"Opps" She didn't care. She disappeared and I just sat there wondering what the fuck happened.

* * *

 _ **Beast Boy's POV**_

"D- Did that just happened?" I questioned myself as I was washing my body. "Did Raven and I have sex?" I couldn't believe that happened. Once I was done with my shower, I had gotten dressed and went downstairs to clean up the living room before anyone else found out. I sat there just thinking to myself.

"BB" I heard Cyborg voice coming my way.

I looked back at him and he had a pleased look on his face. "What's up?" I asked blandly

"My day was good. How was yours?" He sat next to me and shrugged my shoulders.

"Oh come on a house alone how could that go wrong?" He chuckled

"Well, I wasn't alone" I said in a low voice.

"You weren't?"

"No…"

"Who was here?"

"I- I-" I couldn't get the words out.

"Do I have to look through the camera or?" He questioned as he raised his eyebrow. My eyes opened wide forgetting that there were cameras in the living room. I felt sick to my stomach realizing this now. He got up and was typing things into the main system but I had stopped him. "You good man?" he questioned.

"Raven and I had sex" I blurted out.

Cyborg jaw dropped and it was silent for a few. He took a seat before speaking again. "Come again?" He said. I sighed and repeated what I said. "Wow…. Well then. Congrats man!" He had a huge smile on his face. I was shocked that he didn't say anything other than that. "It's about dam time. How did it lead up to that…"

I explained as much as I can and he was shocked it had gone that far. "I wonder how she feels about it. How do you feel about it?"

"I feel proud but bad at the same time."

"Why bad?"

"Not sure what this makes us. It just happened. Wasn't planned or anything"

"I understand.." He replied

Soon enough Raven walks into the kitchen and we go silent. "Hey Rae" Cyborg waved. Raven glared at him and didn't even look at me. She just grabbed something from the kitchen and left. That answer the question for both of us on how she feels. I had Cyborg delete the video of us doing it and he did. For the past week Raven and I haven't talked about what happened between us. Robin would question me and I would lie and tell him I don't know what it can be.

I went to hang out outside by myself to get fresh air. I then run into Terra yet again. What is she doing there at the Pizza spot? "Beast Boy" She ran to me and I backed away.

"What do you want?" I growled

"Oh come on, we're friends aren't we" She smiled

"No we aren't you hurt Raven, you got us attacked. What do you want from us?!" I balled up my fist

"I- I- I want you back… I guess seeing you and Raven kissing when I wanted to surprise you just drove me insane" She admitted

"You do understand that you hurt me badly and betrayed us but me the most. I- I cannot trust you" I backed away. She grabbed my hand and started to cry.

"Please give me one last chance. I want to prove myself."

"I'm sorry Terra. I can't… My heart belongs to Raven…" I looked away

"Why her? Why? You told me she was creepy and you couldn't stand her. Are you in that much love with her or is she just your rebound girl after I dumped you" She cried out. "You never used to love her until I pushed you aside so how do you know those feelings you have for her are even real? For all we know you can be just using her because you couldn't give it to me the way you wanted."

Those words hit me hard. I did love Terra as much as I love Raven. Am I using Raven for my own selfish needs. I couldn't believe that Terra maybe right maybe I just am doing this since I couldn't do it for her.. "Holy shit… Am I still in love with Terra…" I said out loud

She came close to me and gave me a deep kiss. "You never stopped loving me"

I held her close and didn't want to let her go. Terra was my first girlfriend ever. I guess my love for Raven was just a dream.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note 2: Whoa Beast Boy that's messed up but there is more to come stay tune. Please Review!**_


	5. Secrets can never be safe

_**Authors Note: Heyyyyy Guess who's back? Lol. I know I know it's been long overdue for the next chapter but here it is. Been busy with work lately so bare with me. But This chapter is just a warm up chapter since I have typed in a while.**_

 _ **I am sorry for my grammar or and errors**_

 _ **I do not own any characters.**_

 _ **Please Read and Review! Enjoy.**_

* * *

 _ **Beast Boy POV Con...**_

I snapped out of it and realized who I was hugging. I pulled away and stared at Terra. She tried to give me a warm smile but I pushed her away. "Wait, I can't do this. You hurt me and then you hurt my friends" I replied and Terra looked confused.

"B- But I love you!" Terra cried out

"But I don't. You played me and blamed US for you dying. I can't forgive you. Please just stay away" I walked off leaving her.

"BEAST BOY" She cried out and I just started running away from her. I couldn't take this. I ran back to the tower to just run into Robin and Cyborg who was in the kitchen. "Beast Boy" Robin called out. I sighed and walked over to them. "Yes boy wonder" I sat next to Cy.

"You okay, you've been acting strange lately" Robin said

"Yea I guess." I leaned back against my chair

"Did something happen?" He continued

"I went for a walk and I ran into Terra who tried to change my mind about her. I ran off not trying to hear her bullshit" I bluntly replied.

"Fuck… I wonder what she is trying to plan with Slade" He ignored me

"Robin!" Starfire flew in through the doors and Raven wasn't that far behind her. I didn't look at Raven because I knew where we stood after what happened.

"Yes cupcake?" Robin hugged her as she sat in his lap

"I miss you" She giggled as she rubbed her nose against his. Cyborg and I made noises.

"Rae?" Cyborg said as he saw her walk passed all of us just to get in the living room.

"Hm?" She replied

"You okay?" Robin said as he took Starfire off his lap. "You have been very quiet for the past few weeks."

"I am okay Robin, really" She replied.

"I may know why Raven is sad" Starfire cheered up with joy to tell us all.

Raven looked back and Robin, Cyborg and I also looked at her waiting for an answer. "Why?" Robin raised his eyebrow.

"Because Raven and" Raven quickly tackled Starfire onto the ground which made us all jump.

"Starfire, please don't say a word" Raven who was now on top of Starfire said

"Why?"" Starfire looked confused

"It's called a secret for a reason" Raven got off of her and helped her up. We guys were just really confused.

"But we are friends are we not. We do not keep secrets. We are supposed to help one another am I wrong?" Starfire had a point and Raven just stared at her. "You have to come clean someday or it's going to kill you inside" I was totally in shock that Starfire was giving a deep speech. "I second that" Robin replied "We should be comfortable telling each other anything since we live under the same roof." Cyborg added

"This is something I don't want to discuss with everyone though. It's very personal" Raven looked at Starfire with annoyance.

"So what if you and Beast Boy lost your virginity to each other." Starfire said and then covered her mouth quickly. Robin choked on his coffee that he just finished making and Cyborg opened his eyes wide. My jaw dropped and Raven just stood there shook like she couldn't move.

"Wait WHAT?" Robin asked as he put his cup down.

"N- Nothing" Starfire backed away from Raven who looked like she was going to kill her. But she didn't Raven just disappeared. "I- I am sorry…" She looked at me. I had no words and Starfire ran after Raven. Robin looked at me and Cyborg looked like he just walked into someone's funeral.

"Wait wait wait!" Robin said as he stood up. "You and Raven had sex?!"

"Yea, what of it?" I asked ad I crossed my arms.

"You two had sex?!" He repeated and I was starting to get annoyed

"YES BOY WONDER! Raven and I had sex! You act like you never had sex." I said now standing up

"Why wasn't I informed?" He glared at me

"Maybe it's because you go psycho and why should I tell you about my dam sex life?" I slammed my hands against the table.

"She's like my little sister" Robin slammed his hands against the table

"But she's not. I fucked her so there. I fucked her so good she loved it but at the end hates me. She won't even speak to me. Sorry for having normal urges that a guy should have of a girl that he is actually in love with!" I yelled

"Guys, listen we all need to just calm down." Cyborg said as he had enough

"NO!" He both yelled as we both looked his way.

"Well okay" He backed up.

"Look man I'm sorry but birdie over here is overreacting" I tried to calmed down

"Cyborg you knew didn't you?" Robin looked at him

Cyborg looked at me then back at him. "Yes I knew but unlike Starfire I know how to keep a secret" Cyborg replied.

"Why am I the last to know?" Robin asked as if he was hurt by this.

I sighed and I sat back down. "It was a mistake okay. Yes I love her but it got taken way to too far and now I'm pretty sure she hates me but not more than Starfire right now." I explain and He also took his seat.

"Look I'm sorry for spazzing, I just..." He looked down

"You just care a lot about Raven as a big brother should and would" I finished his sentence for him and he nodded.

"Why don't you try talking to her?" Cyborg added as he sat back next to me.

"You don't think I tried that? I think she's in shock of what happened and Starfire made it worse." I stretch my arms out and notice that Starfire came back with a sad look on her face.

"Raven hates me…" She said as she sat next to Robin

"What you did was wrong you know that right?" I said as I looked at her

"Yes I know. I didn't know it was a big deal. I thought that was that's what you do here on Earth. Isn't it normal for earthlings to have sex with one another?" She asked

"Well yes but we do not speak of it if we are not comfortable." Robin replied

"Oh…" She seemed even more down.

"I'm going to see how she is doing." I said as I got up and walked away for them to talk among themselves.

* * *

My heart began to race and my mind was over thinking. I finally walled the lonely dark road that led to Raven's room. I sighed as I reached the door and gave a small knock on it but loud enough for her to hear. "Raven? Are you there?" I asked and there was no answer. I was about to walk away but I heard her door open.

"What do you want?" She said as she stood in the crack of her door.

"I think we need to talk. It's long overdue anyway" I said as I looked at her. She sighed as she opened the door letting me in and closing it behind us. I sat on her chair that was facing her and she faced me.

"Raven, I want to apologize for well you know… I know I can't give you that back but I do want to apologize for that… It's been weeks since we talked and I feel like you hate me for it." I felt my heart beating fast to the point my heart wanting to come out.

"I don't hate it… I'm just confused. That was my first time. It felt so right but yet so wrong." She said as she looked at me. "Maybe it was a mistake. I don't think this can work out" Those words hit me hard.

"I see…" I said getting up from my chair. "Well again I am sorry..." I walked to her door to only be stopped by her arms wrapped around my waist. "Hm" I looked back

"Beast Bo… I mean Garfield. I am not sure if I am in love with you and I'm not sure how this would work out…" She replied and I turned around and looked at her. I can see her tears forming in her eyes. I can feel our breaths in sync with one another. She was there and I was here. I pulled her close and she blushed. I had never seen her act this way. She's always the tough girl but something about her changed. I slowly pressed my lips against hers and she pressed hers against mind. I was sure this time we can make this right.

"Raven" I pulled away and held her hand. "If you give me the chance I can be a great boyfriend if you let me. I just want you to smile" I brushed my right hand against her cheek. I heard a knock on the door that pulled us apart. Raven went and answered her door. It was Starfire who looked like she had been crying.

"Friend Raven I am so sorry. Please forgive me. How can I show you that I am sorry?" She went on her knees. Raven made her get up and hugged her.

"I forgive you… I guess." Raven said

"REALLY?" Starfire screamed with joy.

"Just next time keep what I say to yourself" Raven replied and Starfire nodded.

"I shall leave the both of you alone yes?" She smiled

I nodded. "Please" I said. Starfire nodded and left us alone. I closed the door behind us and looked at Raven. "Are you okay?" I asked as I watched Raven sit down on her bed.

"Look Beast Boy, things are moving way too fast. I don't want to go through with this whole boyfriend and girlfriend thing… I am scared." She admitted and I nodded in understanding.

"Let's forget that we kissed and had sex okay?" I answered back

"I can erase Robin's, Starfire and Cyborg memory of what happened" She said

I shook my head in disagreement. "It's better if they know. After all we can't keep secrets forever right?"

She nodded. "I guess you're right" I rubbed her head and she giggled a bit which made me blush. I stood up and walked to her door. "I'll see you later. I have things to take care of." I waved and walked out the door.

* * *

 _ **Raven's POV**_

As Beast Boy left my room I let out a huge sigh of relief. I still wanted to kill Starfire but I cannot blame her. I guess it's best to tell the truth then having to lie. Till this day I forget that I had sex with Beast Boy. I didn't even think it was possible. I felt my mind wander around as I lay in my bed. The only thing I can think of was Beast Boy. I didn't want to but it just happens. Since I couldn't sleep I went downstairs to see if I can find something to snack on. Robin was in the kitchen alone as I walked in to grab me a snack.

"Hey" Robin said as he finally noticed me

"Hello" I said as I grabbed a back of chips from the cabinet

"Can we talk for a moment?" He said and I nodded while sitting across the table from him.

"Speak" I said as I opened the bag of chips.

"Did you really have sex with Beast Boy?" He asked bluntly

I knew this question would come up sooner or later. "Yes Beast Boy and I had sex. It happened and I wouldn't want to do it anymore" I said trying to avoid eye contact by shoving my face with chips.

"Good…" Robin replied

I raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "Why is that good?" I questioned

"Because I don't want you getting hurt by him" Robin voice raised

"Why do you care? You have Starfire" I said back

"Yea but… It won't look good for the team"

"What the hell Robin? Why are you so worried about me anyway?"

"Because you are like a little sister to me. I care a lot about you."

I jumped a bit. "Really now?" I placed the bag of chips down

"Yes. Raven I always cared for you. And I want what is best for you. Sure Beast Boy is a sweet guy but I'm not sure if he's right for you." Robin explained

"Why am I not right for her?" Beast Boy said coming from around the corner. My heart raced as I saw Robin get up. "Why do you care? Don't you have a girlfriend to worry about?" Beast Boy said and you can see that he was pissed off.

"Look, no offense but you aren't right for her" Robin said

"But you are, is what you are saying?" Beast Boy said and Robin's face went red. "I KNEW IT" He yelled

"W- What are you talking about?" Robin stuttered

I was just as confused as Robin. Beast Boy went face to face with Robin. "You already have a girlfriend so just stop. I won't put you on blast but I already know" Beast Boy said

"I do not know what you are saying but I do know you should back up before things get ugly" Robin replied.

"Things already started getting ugly when you "made" yourself into her big brother. Creepy isn't it" Beast Boy smirked

"I am giving you to the count of three to back the fuck off" Robin clenched his fist

"Or else what?" Beast Boy crossed his arms.

"Boys…" I said starting to get annoyed. "What the hell are you guys talking about?" I questioned

"Ask your oniichan **(Big brother)** " Beast Boy backed away one step. "Go on tell her your secret"

"The hell is wrong with you?" Robin asked

"You" Beast Boy looked at him and laughed. Soon enough Robin couldn't take it any longer so he punched Beast Boy in the face and knocked him to the ground causing him to bleed form his lip. Beast Boy quickly got up and turned into a Rhino and charged full force into Robin and smashing him into a wall, then back to normal and kept punching him over and over . Robin started to bleed but that didn't stop him from kicking his feet underneath Beast Boy's feet causing him to fall back on to the floor making Robin get on top and punching him endlessly. I was too much in shock to stop them from fighting. Cyborg and Starfire quickly came downstairs and broke them apart from one another.

"HEYYYYY" Cyborg said holding Beast Boy back.

"Friends must not act this way!" Starfire cried out as she held back Robin. They made them sit on opposite sides of the living room. Starfire had to tend to Robin's care with the first aid kit and Cyborg did the same with Beast Boy.

* * *

After they were both given the care that they need it was time for a group meeting. I sat next to Beast Boy and Starfire next to Robin and Cyborg stood in the middle of the room.

"I will go first. The past few days this house has been nothing but chaos. I am sick and tired of it. We all live here so we are all going to get along. I understand secrets have been spilled when they weren't supposed to but come on now. We are a team. The fighting and hate needs to stop. We have a much bigger problem now. Which is why is Terra back and what does she want. Also does Slade have anything to do with this? These are the questions we should be arguing about." Cyborg said which had all of us quiet. Starfire raised her hand wanting to speak. Cyborg nodded and let her stand in his place while he sat in hers.

"Friends, I understand what I did was wrong. I should have never spilled the beans about Raven and Beast Boy's sexual intercourse but I all do not feel bad as well." She began and I raise my eyebrow. "Although I care for you guys, you guys are very confusing. I do wish to understand but you guys make it hard. Are you two dating or just the "friends with benefits" as these kids say nowadays." She questioned as she looked our way. I looked at Beast Boy and he looked at me.

I stood up and took her place. "What Beast Boy and I did wasn't internal. It just happened okay. It's normal to have urges. No we aren't dating and we are not fuck buddies. We are just to sort of normal people who just happened to have sex. So please get off my back about it. And as for Robin and Beast Boy I don't know why you two started fighting and I honestly don't want to know nor care to find out but come on just stop acting childish and grow the hell up. That is all I am saying and I am going back to my room." After saying what I said I ran to my room and locked the door. My heart raced. I didn't want any more to do with drama. I went straight to bed and hoping the next day will be better.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to loud music playing. I covered my ears with my fingers but I can still hear it. My mind hasn't been able to control itself since I haven't mediated in a while. I got out of my bed to see the small light coming from my curtains. I yawned and stretched as walked to my dresser to pick out what I wanted to wear since Star wanted to go out. I took a quick shower and got dressed. I put my hair in a pony tail and threw on my sneakers. I grabbed my phone and walked downstairs to see Star fire dressed up in shorts and a belly t-shirt and sandals. I also saw the guys sitting quietly while listening to loud music.

I walked over to the radio that was playing loud rock music and turned it off. As soon as I turned it off all three of them looked my way. "What? I can't hear myself think" I gave them a look back.

"Look Rae, you guys are going out why does it matter if the music is blasting?" Beast Boy replied

"I don't want to lose my sanity thank you very much" I rudely said

"I thought you lost that along with your virginity" He snapped back. I quickly stayed shut and Starfire just backed away knowing that wasn't good. Cyborg and Robin moved away also.

"W- What did you just say?" My phone dropped out of my hand and I had my hands glowing ready to beat him up.

"You heard me." He smirked and I was about to attack him until Starfire grabbed me.

"Raven let's go!" She said as she dragged me out of the house. I felt nothing but anger but I calmed down once I reached outside but he wasn't in the safe zone yet. Just he waits till I come back I have something for his ass.

* * *

 _ **Beast Boy POV**_

I couldn't believe what I said to Raven. But how am I suppose to react if all she does know a days. I got a busted lip, I am no longer a virgin I became more of a jerk ever since Terra decided that she wanted to come back. All of this just makes me just want to snap.

"Dude that was cold even for you" Cyborg said as he came from the kitchen.

"Not even I would go that far" Robin replied. He had a black eye and a few bruises around his face and body. "But look, I'm sorry for over stepping you. I just really don't want to see Raven hurt. I trust you enough"

I rolled my eyes and gave him a shrug. "She must hate me now after our fight and after what I said.

"She's been acting different ever since you two had sex." Cyborg replied

"Yea." I shrugged once more.

"Maybe you have to fuck her again to remind her that you are the boss" Cyborg joked and Robin and me chuckled

"I can't do that. She'll really hate me" I leaned back against the couch and closed my eyes. I then woke up a few hours later not realizing I took a nap. I then saw Raven and Starfire standing in front of me. Starfire giggled and Raven had a smirk. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked. I turned my head to see Cyborg and Robin with their phones out.

"What's going on?" I blinked a few times

"I see why he's called BEAST BOY" Starfire joked and everyone laughed but me since I didn't get it.

"W- What?" I was so confused until I looked down at myself and saw that I was completely naked and I had a hard on. "AHHH WHAT THE FUCK" I quickly grabbed the nearby pillow and covered myself. I felt my face turned red. "WHO THE FUCK DID THIS" I was super pissed off. Raven raised her hand I glared at her. "W- Why?" I questioned

"Don't mess with me and I won't mess with you" She smirked.

"Oh baby you have started something and you won't like the end result" I said as I stared her down. I then looked at everyone else. "Stop recording or your phones will be broken" I turned into dog and ran off to my room. I couldn't believe she would do something like that. I'm going to get her back just not now.

* * *

A few days went by and the tower was quiet for the most part. We fought who ever tried to attack the city and went back to our normal lives. I came to realize this must be the day that I was going to die since I was bored out of my mind. I went downstairs to make me some food. I realized that I was home alone since there was a note on the table saying that Robin went out of town for the weekend and Starfire also had went with him. Cyborg also went away to visit his girlfriend Bumble Bee. I honestly forgot that Raven existed since the last time we had an argument. I strapped down to my boxers and sat in the living room while watching T.V. I totally forgot that I was supposed to be making myself something to eat so I hopped out the seat and walked to the kitchen.

I began making my food when all of a sudden a shadow appeared and I freaked out but out of the shadows it was Raven who was apparently wearing nothing but shots and a bra. The heat must have gotten to her also. I quickly turned away making sure she didn't see my boner that happened to pop up.

"Morning…" I said as I stirred the food into the pot.

"Mmm" She said as she walked over to get her tea.

"H- How was your sleep" I questioned as I pulled out a plate and set it on the table.

"Mmm" She said again as she took out a cup from the dish rack and put water in it then put the microwave. It was silent for the most part as I put my food onto the plate and she sat across from me while drinking her tea. I felt extremely uncomfortable being here when it was quiet.

"So have you been mediating at all" I questioned trying to break the silence

"Yes. I mediated this morning. I am back to normal" She said in her monotone voice.

I honestly missed this Raven. "That's good" I tried to smile.

"What's your deal?" She questioned

"Huh?"

"Nothing nevermind." She replied as she finished her tea.

"Hey Raven"

"Yes?" She got up from her seat.

"You do realize I still think about what happened between us right" I looked at her

She looked at me back. "I know. Not surprising though. But you have to let it go" She walked away and put her cup in the sink. She then walked out the kitchen and down the hall. My heart was beating fast and I ran after her. "Raven wait" I said causing her to stop in her tracks. I picked her up and pinned her against the wall. She looked at me in shocked. "Beast Boy" She quietly mumbled. I put her down but still had her against the wall. "W- What are…" I placed my finger on her lips making her quiet down. I life her head up and pressed my lips against hers she pressed back and we shared a passionate kiss. I miss this feeling. Her warm soft lips. I carried her into my bedroom which was not a mess for the first time in a while. I can hear her breathing as I placed her on my bed.

"Raven I can no longer hold back." I kissed along her body and pinned her hands down. She fussed and fought but I was too strong for her. I wanted her tonight but I didn't want to over step her comfort zone. I lay next to her and had her lay her head against my chest. Our breathing was in sync again with one another. She held my hand and I held hers. I don't know what this makes us but right now at this very moment I am loving it. We fell asleep to the sounds of our breathing and the sounds of the waves coming from outside the towers. Everything felt so right.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to realize that Raven wasn't next to me. I grab my sweats and put them on. I go down to the kitchen to see that she was in their making breakfast. She seemed to be in a good mood so I walked up behind her and held her waist which startled her a bit and causing her to look back at me. I gave her a small smile and she gave me a kiss in return. I quickly blushed and pulled away.

"Good morning to you too?" I questioned as I looked at her swaying her hips back and forth.

"Good morning love!" She smiled as she put a batch of pancakes on a plate.

"Are you feeling alright?" I rose my eyebrow at her.

"Mhm" She hummed

I didn't know how to feel this wasn't Raven. She wouldn't hum or call me love. This was weird even for her. I stood up and turned her around. "Who are you really?"I asked and she gave me a looked. "It's me Raven duh. Did you hit your head?" She patted my head.

"Beast Boy will you cut down the noise" A voice said and it seemed cranky. To my surprise it was another Raven. I jumped back and noticed that there was two Ravens'. I panicked not knowing what to do. Then the fake Raven turned into Terra. "WHAT THE HELL?" I yelled as I started to shaking "what are you doing here." I yelled

"Oh sweetie you forgotten we where dating already and that mean old hag over there took you from me." Terra said sweetly.

I backed away falling over on a nearby chair. "G- Get away from me."

"Oh Beast Boy. You know I can't do that until I get rid of my problem." Terra said as he rose her hand up causing the floor to shake. Raven looked pissed but when she tried to use her powers it didn't want to work. "Would you look at that? You seem to be useless without your powers Raven. That's what your dumbass gets for stealing my man" Terra laughed and ran over to Raven and placing her hands around her necking causing Raven to gasp for air.

"TERRA STOP!" I yelled. Winds started to pick up in the house seeming like it was a tornado inside the house. I grabbed onto the counter to make sure I wasn't blown away. I saw Raven trying to reach for nearby knife that was on the table. I quickly grabbed it and tossed her way when Terra wasn't looking. Raven grabbed it and stabbed Terra in her neck causing her to let go of Raven. The winds stopped when Terra collapsed to the floor. Raven fell and was holding on to her next trying to breathe right again.

"Raven?" I ran over to her and picked her up. I ran to the safe zone of the tower and locked us in. Raven looked at me as she started to regain her strength.

"I- I am going to kill that BITCH" Raven yelled and it seemed her powers came back too when I saw her hands glow. Raven punched and kicked the walls out of anger and I didn't blame her. "She wants you so bad well she'll be dead before she can get to you" Raven looked at me.

"Rae, I get it but right now this is not how we should approach this." I said as I was clearly upset also.

"Beast Boy. I want to kill her. I had enough of her bullshit. She's toying with us don't you get it?" She leaned against the walls.

"I get it. But as of right now we need too…." I didn't finish my sentence because I noticed Terra managing her way inside the safe zone somehow and stabbing me with a knife into my chest causing me to fall. I saw Raven yell out my name in terror but I couldn't react because I had blacked out onto the floor.

"BEAST BOYYYYY!" Raven yelled out.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: I am back with a whole new chapter. Sorry for the lack of any updates. Just been busy with work and trying to find a new apartment. I also have been working on my other stories so it took me a while to update this one. If you want you can take a look at my other story which is biased off the Anime/ Manga called Tokyo Mew Mew named Sucker for Love. I hope you enjoy this because it took me a while to type this and try to get it to look at least good.**_

 _ **I apologize for any errors or grammar mistakes.**_

 _ **Please Read and Review. Hope you enjoy it.**_

 _ **I OWN NOTHING**_

* * *

 **Raven's POV**

"You bitch!" I blasted Terra with a blast of my magic causing her to bang her head against the wall and making her knocked out. I didn't really care much about her at the moment. I ran back over to Beast Boy who was bleeding from his chest. I started to cry and I pulled out my Titans Walkie. "C- Come in Robin!" I said as I used my magic to try and heal Beast Boy myself.

"This is Robin. What's up?" Robin said over the walkie

"911 Robin. Beast Boy has been stabbed in the chest by Terra!" I said crying as I notice he wasn't moving

"Wait WHAT? I am on my now. Team head back to the tower now" I heard him yelled to the others

"No time to come to the tower, meet me at the ER!" I replied as I carried Beast Boy's body bridal style and tied up Terra with my magic. I rushed to the hospital and had them take Beast Boy right away. I sat in the waiting room crying my eyes out. I didn't know how this can come to this. My mind is racing and I never felt this much emotions since my mother gave me away to some monks. I looked up to see the time but as soon as I looked at the time Robin, Cyborg and Starfire rushed in through the doors.

"Raven…" Robin said softly and I ran over to him hugging him while crying in his arms. He rubbed my back and told me it would be alright. It was a quiet few hours until a doctor came out. "Excuse me; are there any family members here for Garfield?" The doctor asked as we all stood up but it was Cyborg who spoke.

"Well, um we are his family. His parents are not with us." Cyborg said "But I am the closest thing he has to an older brother. Anything about him you can say to me." The doctor nodded and took Cyborg to the side to talk about Beast Boy.

"I hope he's okay" Starfire replied.

"Same" Robin said as he held my hand tight. Cyborg walked back to us after he was done with the doctor.

"Well?" Starfire asked "Is our friend going to be okay?"

"Yes. Beast Boy will be okay. He lost a good amount of blood but he will be okay the doctor said. He had to get a few stitches and he's very lucky because they said he was stabbed close to his heart. He's expected to heal quickly but is advice to not fight crime for a good two month so he can fully heal" Cyborg said with a smile. Starfire jumped with joy while I sighed with relief. "Also he awake now so one of us can go see him. I say Raven should go first." Cyborg smirked.

"I second that!" Starfire said cheerfully said and Robin gave me thumbs up. I blushed and got up from my seat. I walked to the back room until I reached Room 105. I walked into the room to see Beast Boy who was in a hospital gown and was on the bed watching the T.V.

"Hey…" I said shyly

He looked over at me and gave me a small smile. "Hey Raven. Glad you're okay" He said as walked over to his bedside. I began to cry again as I saw a bandage through his gown as it was wrapped around his chest. He sat up and pulled me close to his body. He kissed my forehead. "I'll be fine. No need to worry" He said in a soft voice.

"No, it won't be fine! That bitch hurt you. You wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her. I won't ever forgive her for what she has done to you, me and the team." I pulled away from him as tears fell from my eyes.

"Rae, I'll be fine. Honestly it's just a cut" He sat up

"I thought I lost you dummy!" I cried out

"Why? I'm not easy to kill" He smirked. I smacked his leg and he laughed.

"Friend!" I heard Starfire voice coming from the doorway. She floated to Beast Boy's bedside. "I was worried we came as soon as we heard. Are you going to be okay?" She asked as she held his hand. The guys walked in after Starfire.

"Everyone I will be okay. Please stop worrying. I will heal and I will get better" Beast Boy sounded annoyed a bit.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes. They allowed him to go home the next day. He seemed to be doing fine from what the doctors saw. I was in my room doing some mediation to calm my nerves down after the events that took place. I was very focus until I heard a voice call out to me. I quickly opened my eyes to see Lust standing before me.

"May I help you?" I questioned

"I'm hungry." She said as she played with the end of her cloak.

"I am not feeding you. There's food in the fridge so go help yourself" I rolled my eyes and I opened up one of my spell books.

"Not that type of food silly. You know what I want and I must have it or else I will make you lose control again." She pouted

"You have no control over my body. I will not give you that satisfaction again. Also I will not do that again with Beast Boy" I flipped through the pages.

"Oh, I want him and I will have him. This is not a conversation you can win. Not even your powers can stop me. I am unstoppable. You will give me him even if you do not like him but you would be lying to yourself if you say you don't like him. I have been to that part of your mind where you hide all your emotions and you have the biggest crush on Beast Boy so all I am trying to do it help you while helping me get fed." She on my bed and smirked my way.

"Listen, I do not have feeling for Beast Boy. Plus that was the first and last time I would let you control me. I will not have sex anymore and you will not be in charge of my body. Now away with you" I slammed the book closed and glared her way

She gave me a huge grin as if I she was going to take this as challenge. "Don't say I didn't warn you" She disappeared. I don't get what's her problem but as long as I am in control she can't do anything. I went downstairs to see the guys watching TV and Starfire cooking something that I probably won't eat.

"Friend Raven. You are awake" She said happily. Her cheeriness makes me sick at times. Always too dam happy.

"Mmm." I grabbed my usual cup from the cabinet, filled it with water and placed it in the microwave for 30 seconds.

"Do you want to get your nails done with me" She sat on the counter. I shook my head. All I wanted was my herbal tea.

"Raven" Robin called out and I sighed in frustration

"Yes?" I questioned as I walked over to the living room. Now the guys were staring at me. I felt a bit weird once I looked at Beast Boy.

"We are planning a camping trip. I want you to come with us." Robin smiled

"I do not do camping" I heard the microwave go off.

"Remember guys she's boring" Beast Boy snickered causing them to laugh.

"Say the one who got stabbed" I turned around and looked at his reaction and he looked pissed just the way I like it.

"I know you aren't talking darkie" He began. "Last I recalled you couldn't stop me from fucking you" I heard him laugh. I shot a nice glare at him causing Robin and Cyborg to move away from him. I then appeared in front of him not sure how I did it but I was in front of him. He looked up at me and I looked down at him. He had a sly grin on his face. I wanted to smack him but his sly grin was kind of cute. Turning me on in fact. I shook my head and I grabbed a fist full of his hair and pulled his head back as I sat on top of him. I saw his green eyes meet mine. I felt his hands grip my butt but I couldn't control myself.

"Need a moment you guys?" Cyborg said snapping me back to reality. I felt a blush along my face and I disappeared myself back into my room. I felt a strong urge and I took a cold shower. I knew it was Lust trying me. She wasn't going to win that easily.

* * *

 **Beast Boy's POV**

"That was weird even for her" Cyborg said as he sat back next to me. I shrugged as I smirked at what just happened.

"She can't get enough of this beast" I laughed

"Eww" Robin mocked

"I feel like you kind of pushed it friend" Starfire said.

"How? She is the one who was on top of me. I just sat here like an innocent person" I yawned.

"I fear you two will end up in bed again." Robin rolled his eyes.

"If it happens remember she still hates me for taking her innocence from her but then again she wanted it. Plus our first time was on the couch" I chuckled causing the guys to quickly get up and look at me in disgust. "Don't worry that was months ago." I laughed. I got up myself and stretched. "Anyway, I have to change this bandaged on my chest and take a shower." I walked upstairs as I whistled. I heard sounds coming from Raven's room so I went over and knocked on her door. "Rae?" The noise stopped and I heard her footsteps. She opened the door and I waved to her.

"What?" She sounded annoyed and not surprising neither.

"Are you okay in there?" I asked

"I'm fine." She replied

"Are you sure? You've been acting weird ever since I got back from the hospital."

"Yes I just told you I am fine." She rolled her eyes once more. I didn't believe her so I moved in closer. I saw her face changed and she blushed a bit. I lifted up her head from her chin and made her look at me.

"You can't deny that you love it when I do this to you" I licked my lips and I see that she was getting turned on by that. "Just accept my love already" I teased her by running my finger along her soft cheek.

"How bout no" She pulled away from me.

"Whatever you say Rae." I then walked away while I heard her door slam. "She wants me" I said to myself as I went to shower and change into something more relaxing. Apparently, Starfire made dinner for us and she wanted us all downstairs. We all made our way downstairs and saw a table filled with food and real food not that alien food she tries to feed us.

"Sit, sit my dear friends" Starfire said happily. We all took our seats. "I made this food to celebrate our friendship. I figured it was needed with all the tension, arguments and sexual frustration has been going on lately."

"Thanks babe" Robin smiled and she gave him a kiss on his lips

"This all looks great Star." Cyborg said as drool was dripping from his mouth.

"This is very nice of you. Thank you" Raven said. Starfire made everyone plate and then herself. I picked at the food with a fork as I watched them all eat.

"What's wrong BB?" Cyborg asked with a mouth full of food

"Is the food bad?" I heard the sadness in Starfire voice.

"It looks good and smells good but you forgot I am a vegetarian" I said as I pushed the plate away from me.

"Oh, I am so sorry." Starfire looked disappointed.

"Thanks anyway, I'll just sit here and watch you guys eat" I tried to give a small smile. She gave me a smile back. I watched them as they ate. I heard my stomach rumble and I sighed. I got up and walked away from the table. I took out a TV tofu dinner and heated it up in the microwave. Once it was done I sat back at the table and began to eat. Cyborg and Robin had finished first and was planning to play games the rest of the night. Starfire decided to clean the dishes leaving just Raven and I at the table. I didn't say a word and kept eating. I felt her gaze on me at time but I ignored it. Once I was done I handed my plate over to Starfire and went to sit with the guys. Raven then came over and sat next to me. That is weird of her. She pulled out a book and began to read it. Starfire joined us not to long ago after she was done cleaning.

Cyborg decided it was time for him to sleep since Robin and Starfire left to their room an hour ago. Once he left it was just Raven and I. I flipped through the channels as she was still reading her book. "Ughh there's nothing on!" I groaned as I put the remote down and left it on a movie channel.

"So why not play the game if there is nothing on TV jackass" Raven said as I turned to her.

"Because I do not most of my days. Anyway, what the heck was that earlier?" I raised my eye brow at her

"Do not mention that" She closed her book and stood up.

"No I will mention it because it was weird even for you."

"I said do not mention it." Her voice was firm which I didn't care for.

"I already said I will bring it up. So spill" I crossed my arms as she stared down at me.

"Remember I bite" She threaten

"Remember I'm a beast. Don't use that as an excuse because I can bite you much harder and you know it. Also you would love it." I teased as I stuck out my tongue. She was getting pissed off which means I won. I got up and felt myself being pulled down yet again but this time she was fully on top of me. I was surprised to see that she did this to me. "Rae?" I questioned. She wasn't herself and I can tell. I sense that she wanted something and I knew exactly what it was. I pulled her face close to mine and pressed my lips along her neck and gave it a soft lick. I heard her let out a light moan. Yea she wants me. I pressed my lips against her ear. "Tell me what do you want?"

I felt her body shudder. Her lips were close my ear and she whispered in my ear. "I want you to…. Have sex with me" My eyes opened wide since Raven being blunt with me. I sat up with her sitting on my lap.

"Are you sure about this?" I removed her bangs from her eyes. She gave me a wink. I smirked a bit and grabbed her hand. "If you are sure about this let's go to my room where it's more private. She nodded and we walked to my room. Once we entered I locked the doors and from there we did things.

* * *

 **Raven's POV**

I woke up the next morning we body pains but I remember what this pain was from the last time. I looked around the room to realize I wasn't in my room. Last night was a blur and I couldn't remember exactly what happened. All I remember was Lust and I conversation. Then it hit me, I looked over to my right and there he was. Beast Boy was lying peacefully next to me. I realize I wasn't wearing any clothes. "Oh fucking hell" I mumbled to myself making sure I didn't wake him. Lust did exactly what I didn't want her to do. I placed my hand along my face and sighed.

"Why does happen to me" I sat up a little trying not to wake him up in the process. He does look peaceful sleeping. I rubbed my hand along his cheek softly. I think Lust was right but am I ready to commit to a relationship with Beast Boy?

"Mmm" I heard the sleeping green boy. He stretched out his arms and opened his eyes to see me sitting up. "Morning?" He questioned with his sleepy voice. "Are you okay?" He yawned

I nodded. I put my hair in a bun and sighed. "Garfield…" I began

"Oh come on. What did I do now? Hey for the record you said you wanted this to happen last night so I don't want you snapping at me" He gave me a look and I kind of felt hurt by him saying that. Must have been Lust who took over my body but I slept with him yet again and cannot go back to that.

"I- I wasn't going to sn- snap at you" I looked at him and now he looked concerned

"So what are you feeling?"

"I'm not sure but I want you to know I am not mad at you." I played with my fingers

"Are you really? Kind of hard to believe but no offence but you are you and you are always mad at me."

That hurt even more but I needed to get this off my chest. "Just listen will you" I rolled my eyes as I began to get annoyed.

"Alright then speak" He stood up and I realized he didn't have any underwear on.

"Can you put on your clothes first" I looked away quickly. I heard him groan in annoyance. I also put on my clothes and we were sitting on his bed but apart from one another.

"Alright, I am clothed and ready to hear what you have to say" He yawned once more.

"Lately, I have been noticing a change with us. We use to tease each other and show hate towards each other. After the first kiss we shared I felt on top of the world but I was confused because you always called me creepy. I knew in my heart that kiss meant more but all I can do was hid. I didn't want to feel hurt and I don't want to hurt. I try to keep my emotions at bay but I can't help it at times. Then there was other times we kissed and I can feel that was even more than the first. I just feel like somewhere in your heart you still care for that girl and you know who I am talking about" I said

"Terra? Why would I still love her? The crazy bitch hurt you and stabbed me almost to death. I been gave up on her and love all together." He shrugged.

That last sentence felt like a stab to my heart just now. I was just about admit that I was falling for him but it's no point if he doesn't want any love. "I understand. I'm sorry for waiting your time" I stood up and was about to walk out but he placed his hand along the door causing me to look back at him. "W- What?" I asked trying to hold back whatever tears was forming.

"There's more isn't there? What are you trying to tell me" He said in a firm yet calm voice.

"It's nothing…" I mumbled

"Rachel do not lie to me…" I looked at him. It's been a long time since I heard my actual name being used and I was surprised that he knew it.

"You wouldn't understand…"

"Try me" He grabbed my hand and lead me to his bed and have me sit while he stood in front of me.

"I- I can't. Please understand" I almost cried out

"Rachel stop doing this. If you have something to say it or so help me I won't speak to you for a long time." I heard him getting annoyed

"…" I turned my head and he sighed hard.

"Get out" He whispered

"Huh..?" I looked up at him. He was pointing to the door.

"Out."

I got up and started to walk to the door. My heart was banging against my chest. I blew it. I fucked it up. I began to cry and ran out his room.

* * *

After that day I haven't said a word to Beast Boy or anyone else in the house. A month went by and I was to myself in the living until I a touch on my shoulder caused me to jump. I saw Starfire standing behind me.

"Friend Raven. You have not said a word all month long I am worried about you please speak to me. We can go to your favorite places." She smiled and I shook my head. "Oh come on. Speak! This is so unlike you" She begged. We heard the door open and it was the guys. They made their way over to us.

"Hey girls" Cyborg said

"Guys she still will not speak" Starfire cried out

"We can't do anything about it Star" Cyborg said

"We must. She's our friend! We must always help friends." Starfire pouted.

"I understand sweetie but this is her choice. We cannot force her" Robin rubbed Starfire's cheek.

"Am I the only one who cares for our friend's wellbeing? All you guys say is we can't do anything but its sad seeing her like this. What do you think Beast Boy?" Starfire asked him

"What do I know? I don't know jack shit on how you female brains work. One minute you're all lovely dove and the next minute were wrong for just breathing. Heck if I care if she speaks or not as long as she doesn't say a word to me then I'm fine." Beast Boy said which they all just stared at him in disbelief

"That's harsh even for you" Cyborg shook his head

"What crawled up your butt?" Robin asked

"It's nothing." He looked at me "You wouldn't understand" He mocked my words from before. I felt my blood boiling he was mocking me. I stood up and glared at him and he shot his glare right back at me.

"What? You have a problem you can say so?" He smirked

"Beast Boy what are you doing?" Robin said as he backed away along with the others.

"You see, Raven will not speak because me and her got into an argument a month ago. I won't go into details but ever since that day we haven't spoken to each other but she took it to the next level and didn't speak with any of you." He stuck out his tongue which I wanted to rip out instead I just walked away and slammed the door once I went to my room.

I couldn't believe I was falling in love with a fucking fool. "UGHHHH" I yelled out causing one of my emoticons to appear. I look and see it was Knowledge who was sitting on my bed.

"Are you done having your tantrum" She stared at me

"What are you doing out of the mirror?" I questioned her while ignoring her question.

"Well I won't be out here if you was smart enough to tell Beast Boy how you truly feel. You keep holding back and you will not get anywhere. The more you deny that you love him to yourself the more it will hurt you and will cause Lust to lash out on him sexually." She fixed her glasses. She had a point in her own way.

"It's hard to express my love for him. I feel like he doesn't love me the same." I sighed

"Well you need to find out soon. Why not this weekend. They did plan that weekend trip to go camping. Why not go and share a tent with him." She explained

"I'll see. Thank you for your advice." I replied while she nodded then disappeared. I have some work to do and this will not be easy.

* * *

 **Beast Boy POV**

After I said what I said Robin and Cyborg talked my ear off about how rude I was but I didn't care. That girl just doesn't know what she wants and I am tired of playing her game. I spent the rest of the week either outside or in my room so I wouldn't have to hear their mouths.

The weekend rolled around which I was happy for. We were all going camping and the best part no Raven. This was going to be the best weekend ever or so I hope.

I sat in the living room with my bags ready to go. Starfire was across from me as she was taking selfies of herself. Soon enough Bumble Bee showed up. I guess Cyborg invited her.

"Hey Beast Boy" Bumble Bee said as she waved my way

"Hey Bee" I smiled and waved back

"Where's Raven. I thought she was coming" Bumble Bee asked

"I'm afraid she won't be coming" Starfire sadly

"Aww. I was hoping us girls could bound" Bumble Bee replied

"I'm coming" We heard a voice say and out of nowhere Raven came downstairs with her bag and was dressed really pretty.

"Oh Raven you can make it. I'm so glad" Starfire flew to her and hugged her and so did Bumble Bee. I for one sighed hard.

"What made you change your mind" Bumble Bee said as she let her go from the hug and so did Starfire.

"I've been feeling down for the past few days. Haven't really talked much to anyone and I want to change that so I told Robin that I was going and here I am." Raven smiled which was rare of her.

"Oh splendid" Starfire said cheerfully.

"So when are we leaving?" She asked and I saw her look my way for a quick second then looked away.

"We leave now" Cyborg said as he held up the car keys

"Hey Sparky, not all of us can fit in that car of yours." Bumble Bee reminded him

"No shit, come and follow me" Cyborg said and we all followed him after we grabbed our bags. We went to the garage to see his new work of technology. "Meet and say Hi to the T-Van. She has everything an R-Van would have but it's built more like a bus. Go on and get in. Also Robin said he will meet us at the campsite he had something to take care of first." Cyborg smiled with joy. We all got in the van with our bags and he got in the driver seat. While the girls sat together I sat alone in the back. I put my ear buds in my ears and drowned them all out with my music until we reached the area.

* * *

3 hours later

I felt the van come to a stop and a tap on my shoulder. "Hm?" I said as I opened my eyes to see that we were here finally. I jumped out of my seat and rushed outside to stretch my legs. The view was nice. We were near the water which was good and the campsite was already set up. Robin had probably set it up already.

"Hey guys and gals" Robin said as he was only in his swimming trunks. "The water is great!" He smiled as we saw water dripping off his body.

"Yayy" Starfire yelled cheerfully.

"Child I can't get my hair wet. I just got it done" Bumble Bee complained

"Oh, you are going in that water" Cyborg teased

"Says who?" She placed her hand on her hips.

"Says me!" He carried her and ran straight to the water while she was fuzzing and fighting for him to let her go. While that was happening I sat on one of the logs near the fire place.

"Oh there are three tents set up" Robin said as now a wet Cyborg and Bumble Bee returned back to the campsite.

"I thought it was going to be only two tents?" Bumble Bee said as she was ringing out the water from hair.

"Change of plans. So these are the people staying in which tents. Starfire and I in Tent one which is over there not too far from the rocks, Tent two is Cyborg and Bumble Bee which is located a bit by them trees and Tent 3 is Beast Boy and Raven which is located near the water." Robin explained. I sighed hard because I knew something like this would happened but I knew complain about it would just make matters worse. "Dinner is at Sunset so please try not to be late other than that you guys are free to do what you want until then." Robin said. We all went to our assign tents. I couldn't believe he has me sharing this tent with her.

We walked down to our tent in silence. Once we arrived I stood in front of the door not letting her in. She stood there and glared at me.

"Listen if we are going to spend a weekend together in a tent we at least need a bit of rules." I said and she crossed her arms.

"It speaks" She rolled her eyes

"Don't start your bullshit" I threaten

"If you would move I wouldn't have to start my bullshit" She smirked.

"What is your deal?" I started to get pissed off.

"Nothing is my deal. What are you on edge?"

"Because you are being a little bitch right now. You always act like a bitch after we have sex why?"

"For one we only had sex twice and another thing that doesn't change my mood"

"Yes it does Raven. If it doesn't then why did it take a month for you to speak to people again?"

"I can do what I want. Now move aside and let me in"

"No. Your sleeping outside"

"No you sleep outside you are part animal right? So be a good boy and stay out here." After she saying that I wanted nothing more than to shut her up. "That's right stay shut." She pushed me aside and went in the tent. I followed right behind her and zipped the tent behind me. She turned around and pulled her close to my body. I couldn't help it but anger and frustration overcame me.

"What are you doing? Let me go"

"I'm tired of your shit Raven. We are going to talk and we are going to talk now." I made her sit on the floor where the beds were.

"This isn't the way you talk to me" She pulled away from me and pouted.

"Just tell me why are you acting like this towards me." I asked

"This was a bad idea for me to come" She mumbled. She used her magic to disappear but that didn't stop me from me going with her. We appeared back at the tower. "Why are you following me?" She asked once she realized she wasn't alone.

"I already said we need to speak" I felt my head was about to burst

"You want to speak so bad? Fine Beast Boy… I've been holding back on how I truly feel about you but every time I try to express myself you end up getting angry and think I am playing with your emotions or just using you. The truth is. I- I-" She stopped herself

"You what Rae" I sighed

"I love you Garfield!" She cried out. That had caught me off guard. A moment of silence came in the air. I was speechless. I heard her cry a bit. I went over and hugged her.

"Raven…" I whispered and she looked at me. "I have been waiting for you to say that for a long time now."

"Y- You have?" She wiped her tears away

"Yes. I already told you how I feel about you but you never returned the feelings so I gave up until you were ready. I'm sorry if I was a jerk to you but you do make me mad at times. Rachel I love you too." I held her close. "Now can you answer one question for me" I rubbed her head.

"Depending on the question" She said bluntly

"Heh, typical Rae. Anyway, I want to make you happy but the only way I can do that is if you let me. So would you do the honors or being my official girlfriend?" I asked as I lifted her head from her chin to look up at me and her eyes shined.

"I guess we can give it a shot" She admitted

"Thank you. You will not be disappointed my love" I pulled her in close for a small deep kiss. I pulled away so that way we could breathe. "Now let's get back before Robin realize we are gone." I said she nodded and teleported us back to our tent and I opened the tent and walked towards the water with her. We held hands and I finally can say I am happy but then again how long will this last is the real question.


	7. Truth or Dare Gone Wrong

**_I'm back. Hello. I know this chapter is long over due so I apologize. This story may have a bit of RavenxRobin. Please don't kill me ;-;_**

 ** _Here's chapter 7 Hope you enjoy. R &R_**

 ** _Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors_**

 ** _I OWN NOTHING._**

* * *

 _ **Raven's POV**_

Is this really happening? I questioned myself as Beast Boy and I looked at the water. He held my hand and I had a small blush. Is this what it feels like to be in love? I watched at he let go of my hand to skip some rocks.

"Friend Raven. Do you want to go on a hike with us girls?" I heard Starfire said as she was walking towards us. I looked back at her and gave her a small smile.

"Sure, I guess" I replied as I looked back at Beast Boy and shrugged.

"Go have fun" He gave me a thumb up. I hugged him and followed Star to the campgrounds. I see Bumble Bee there as she was wearing hiking gear.

"So, Sparky you going to cook right?" Bee said as the boys meet up with us on the campgrounds.

"Don't worry about that hun. I got this" Cyborg smirked

"I'll watch him and make sure he doesn't burn down the camp" Robin added

"Hey, the one you should watch is Beast Boy" Cyborg replied

"Wait why me?" Beast Boy questioned, and Cyborg shrugged.

"Anyway, we'll be back later." Bee said as she put on her sunglasses. We began to hike up the hill. I kind of felt left out due to Star and Bee talking to one another. "Hey Rae" Bee called out to me snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I said as I caught up with them.

"So, I have to question. What is up with you and Beast Boy? Are you two together or fooling around?" I blushed as I didn't know how to answer. I looked at Star and she gave me a warm smile. We managed to get up the hill. We saw a seating ground and took a seat. "So?" Bee asked again.

"W- we are taking things easy." I mumbled

"Wait you two are dating?" She asked as she looked at Star then back at me. I slowly shook my head.

"N- No" I blushed but she didn't by that from the look on my face.

"Hold up. I'm totally missing some details here. Since when you started liking Beast Boy?"

"..." I didn't have an answer

"Have you slept with him?" My face turned red. I wasn't excepting this conversation at all. "Wa- Wait really? I knew it." She smirked, and I just shook my head.

"I- It's not what you think" I said

"Oh, so he just suddenly tripped and fell into your vagina?" She chuckled, and Star snickered. I felt like my face become out.

"N- No it's not like that. We only had sex twice" I covered my mouth quickly as I forgot Star didn't know about the second time.

"This is getting how do you earthling say it. Juicy" Star smiled, and I wanted to die of the embarrassment.

"Listen girl there's nothing to be ashamed of. I have sex with Cyborg a few times, and I'm pretty sure Star had her share of Robin." Bee held my hand. I guess she was right after all we are teammates. "So, I have a question now" Bee smirked I didn't like where this was going.

"H- Hm" I hesitated

"Is he well you know" She tried hinting

"B- Big?" I asked as I bit my lower lip as she nodded. "W- Well…"

"He is big alright" Star jumped in and we both looked at her. Bee was more concerned on how she knew that. I explained that time I pranked him while she was sleeping by removing all his clothes off.

"Well now…. That's something you don't hear every day… Anyway, does he live up to his name?" They both stared at me. I quickly changed the subject when I said it was time for us to go down to the campgrounds. We see the boys down to their swimsuits. I forget that Cyborg has the mode to change into a human, so it was surprising see to him with skin, but he doesn't look bad at all. Starfire sat next to Robin while Bee sat next to Cyborg. I for one had to sit next to Beast Boy.

"How was your hike?" Robin asked

"It was splendid" Star cheered

"It was alright we got to know each other better" Bee said as she winked at me. I felt a blush come across my face.

"Well glad you ladies had fun. I myself have made a wonderful dinner." Cyborg said as he went to the van and came back out with food. He placed it in the middle and we all grabbed a plate (besides Beast Boy) as we started to dig in. "Don't worry BB I made you veggie burgers." Cyborg said as he went in the van and came back out with a plate of veggie burgers. Beast Boy's eyes lit up as he grabbed two burgers. We all ate and chatted among ourselves. The sun went down but it was still a little light outside, but you can see that the night sky was slowly approaching.

"I need the rest" Star said

"That sounds like a plan" Robin said as he looked like he was giving her a sign.

"Seems like we all need a rest" Bee said as she stood up and stretched. We all began to clean up our mess and head back to our tents.

"Hey guys" Cyborg said causing all of us to look back

"Hm?" Robin said

"Try to keep the noise down" H e said as I knew what he tried to hint.

"Really?" Beast Boy chuckled

"And what's that suppose to mean? You're the one who makes too much noise" Bee said as she laughed. We laughed to as we continued to our tent. Beast Boy let me in before following me after. We sat in silence for a few as I was reading one of my books. "Say Rae" He spoke.

"Yea" I flipped the page.

"Do you want to play 21 questions"

"21 questions? I asked

"Yea. We each take turns asking questions" He looked my way.

I closed my book and looked back at him. "I guess we can give it a try"

"Okay, I'll start then. Hm" He tapped his lip with his finger. "Ah, what's your favorite movie" He asked

"I don't really have a favorite. I'm not a movie person" I answered honestly

"Aw bummer. Now your turn" He smiled.

"Um… What's your favorite color and don't you dare say green"

He chuckled "No, my favorite color is blue." We went on for a bit until he started asking some deep questions. "When we had sex for the first time how did you feel" I gulped a bit.

"I… I felt pain. Serious pain. I was also shocked" I answered

"Was I that bad" He questioned

I quickly shook my head. "No. You were just fine"

"Ah."

"Do you think this relationship is going to last?" I questioned

He looked at me and gave me a small smile. He looked up at the ceiling of the tent then back at me with them green eyes of his. "To be honest, I am not sure. We kind of rushed everything. Our first kiss, our first date, even us having sex. I don't want to make a mistake that will end up us not talking for another few weeks and bashing each other. Not saying I don't want you. I'm saying I just want to be sure we both want this not just me and you agreeing to it just to make me happy" I felt that. I took a deep breath and leaned close to him as I gave him a small kiss on his lips.

I pulled away and saw that he enjoyed that. "I- it's going to take me a while to get used to dating. I've never dated anyone in my life so bear with me please" I gave him a pleading look. He smirked as it was his turn to give me a kiss.

"Alright my sweet little Rachel" Now that caused me to blush. We then hear noises coming from one of the tents. "It sounds like someone is getting busy." He joked, and I laughed a little. "Sounds like Bee. Cyborg is really laying it down"

"Do I want to question how you know who is who?" I questioned

"Hello part animal" He pointed at himself and I laughed. We talked for a few before knocking out.

* * *

 _ **Beast Boy's POV**_

I wake up to the sounds of birds chirping and the small ways from the water. I stretch out to see Raven laying next to me. I totally forgot that she was here for a moment. I slowly sneaked my way out and walked into the woods to take a quick piss. Once I was done I went to the campgrounds to see Robin sitting there eating a muffin and Cyborg came out his tent with a smile. I sat with the guys as we yawned as we greeted each other good morning.

"How was you guys night?" Robin asked as he stuffed his face

"It was alright." I answered as I stretched in my sleep

"My sleep was wonderful" Cyborg gave a small while yawned

"Wasn't you the one who told us to keep the noise down but couldn't keep it down himself?" I teased causing him to blush

"H- Huh?" Robin asked

"Shut up" Cyborg said, and I laughed

"I'm lost" Robin replied

"Me and Bee has sex last night" Cyborg admitted to the confused leader

"O- Oh. Well nice" He just stared

"In my defense she was asking for it" Cyborg said

"Sure, she did" I grinned

"Oh, come on like you and Raven haven't done it before." Cyborg replied

"Yes, Raven and I had sex twice but-" I covered my mouth realizing that they didn't know about the second time.

"Wait twice?" Robin questioned

I ran my hand passed my face. "Yes, we had sex twice"

"When the hell ya had sex a second time?" Boy wonder jealously was kicking in

"About two months ago"

"Was she please?" Cyborg asked

"Yea but then she stopped talking to me for a whole month"

"Oh yea. That's why she stopped talking to you?" Cyborg questioned, and I nodded.

"Was you that bad that she stopped talking to you" Robin joked. I glared at him. Before I spoke the girls came over to the campground.

"Friends!" Starfire flew to Robin and sat on his lap. Bee also sat on Cyborg lap while Raven sat next to me. We haven't really announced that we were going out and I feel it's best if we don't yet in case things don't work out.

"We should play truth or dare" Bee said causing all of us to look at her. "Oh, come on we are all friends here. It's just a little harmless fun"

"I'm game" Cyborg replied

"Truth or dare?" Starfire asked.

"It's a game where if you choose Truth you must say the truth on a question you are asked. If you choose dare you must do the dare" Robin relied

"Ah, sounds like fun. I'm in" She cheerfully said

"I guess I'm in" Robin replied.

"Meh" That was Raven's way of saying sure and I shrugged meaning yes. The girls sat on one side while the boys sat on the other side. "Let's make this interesting" Bumble Bee pulled out a bottle and put in the bottle in the middle of the floor. She spun the bottle and it landed on Robin. "Truth or Dare?" Bee asked.

Robin bit his lip as he tried to choose wisely. "T- Truth" He finally said

"Hm… Is it true that are a jealous person" Bee asked

"Me jealous? Ha" He answered proudly, and I raised my eyebrow as I knew he was lying threw his teeth. He spun the bottle and it landed on me. I rolled my eyes.

"Dare" I crossed my arms.

"OHHH I HAVE A DARE FOR HIM" Bee rose from her seat and I grew scared.

"By all means. Go right ahead" Robin smirked

"U- Um…" I was scared

"I dare you to take off your clothes until it's your turn again" Bee said. I gulped hard. The boys busted out laughing. Raven blushed while Star was sitting there with a sweet innocent smile.

"D- Do I have to?" I questioned

"It's a dare you must do it unless you suck!" Cyborg teased. I glared at all of them. I stood up as I began to take off my shirt. Cyborg was playing some porn music as I felt my face go red. I slowly took off my pants. Then I took off my boxer. I stood there naked as I bit my lip.

"W- Wow" Bee was shaking. "Raven you wasn't lying he is big" Bee added.

"Told ya" Starfire jumped in.

"Wait… WHAT?" I blushed as I tried to cover myself up.

"What do you think Raven"

"I- I rather not say anything" She snapped her fingers and my clothes appeared back on my body. I didn't even know she could do that. The girls giggled as they took Raven and went towards the water.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT" I yelled as they were finally gone. The guys glared at me. "W- What?" I threw my hands up.

"H- How?" Robin asked

"I grew up with it" I shrugged

"That happened…" Cyborg said

"H- Hey it's not my fault" I replied

"I know but dam." Cyborg added

"Oh, come on you can't be mad at me."

"We're not just a bit surprised" Robin sighed

"Why? You guys already saw my size before when Raven pranked me?"

"True." Cyborg looked at me

"Yea that is true" Robin agreed.

"Your right. For once" Cyborg chuckled

"We should be getting ready to go. Who knows what idiot is trying to destroy the city while were gone" Robin added. We called the girls over and started to clean up after ourselves. Once we finished cleaning up we headed back in the van and drove home. We finally arrived to see the city in one peace. Cyborg dropped Bee off while Robin and Starfire went upstairs to their rooms. Raven and I was left in the living room. I threw myself on the couch.

"I- I'm sorry" Raven said as she looked at me.

"Sorry for what?" I asked as I sat up to look at her.

"I didn't know Bumble Bee was planning to expose you like that." She said

I sighed deeply. "I didn't even want to play the stupid game. I don't even know why she came up with the idea. But it's over with. Us guys talked, and everything should at least be normal" She sighed as well. I stood up and walked over to her. I felt my heart beating loudly as I leaned to her face. "Why are you so cute" I was dazed by her appearance. Her face blushed which is what I wanted. I picked up her chin and please my lips on to hers as heard her slowly gasp. I licked her lips as I wanted my tongue wanted to enter her mouth. She gave in and had our tongue wrestle one another.

"Whoa mama!" Cyborg said causing us to jump apart.

"I- It's not what it looks like" I coughed

"Sure, it's not" He teased

"L- look just don't say anything" I said as I wiped my lips.

"Going to cost you" He rubbed his fingers together as he smirked.

"Say anything and you will wake up very confused under water as you short circuit" Raven said as she looked at Cyborg and he opened his eyes wide. I took a step back and threw my hands up.

"Okay, Okay no need to try and kill me" He replied.

"Anyway, I'm going to shower." Raven grabbed her bag and walked by us. Cyborg gave me a look and I shrugged.

"What's eating her?" He questioned

"Not sure." I went to go sit on the couch as he sat next to me.

"So, did you two manage to talk things out?" He questioned

"Kind of." I admitted

"Kind of?"

"Don't tell Robin or Starfire but Raven and I are dating."

"Wait really? Since when?"

"Since yesterday. After we all went to our tents. We talked it out and we decided to give it a try"

"Congrats man."

"Thanks. I just hope it works out"

"Why do you feel like it won't work?"

"Come on we all know how Raven is." I looked at him

"Yea true. Just keep giving her that dick" He joked and chuckled

"If it was only that easy man. She's not going to give up like that plus I want to respect her body"

"Understandable. Hey, as long as your pull-out game is strong then there's no worries" I glared at him.

"Oh, shut up." I got up and grabbed the game controllers. I threw one to him and began to play games.

* * *

 _ **Raven's POV**_

That was pretty messed up of Bumble Bee to do to Beast Boy. I thought to myself as I felt relaxed on my bed. I still couldn't believe we are dating now. I blushed at the thought of it. I sat on my bed as I held one of my books in my hand. I flipped through the pages as was day dreaming. Soon enough I heard a knock on my door. I snapped out of it and got up to answer the door.

To my surprise it was Robin. "Can I come in?" He asked. I sighed as I hated people coming into my room, so I told him it's best if we spoke in his room. I followed him to his room. He closed the door behind me and I sighed again.

"So, I overheard the guys downstairs. Are you and Beast Boy really dating?" He questioned, and my heart was racing.

"U- Um..." Is all I could get out.

"I figured." He stared at me.

"It's not like we weren't going to tell you guys. I guess when the time was right we would have told." I replied

"Raven, I hope you know what you are doing. I care for you a lot. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I know Robin you already told me this before."

"I just wanted to be sure." I looked into eyes as if he wanted something from me.

"Is that all?" I questioned

"N- No" His voice lowered

"So sp-" I got caught off guard when his lips touched mine. I felt his arms go around my waist and he brought my body closer to his. He deepens the kiss as I stood there shocked as he kissed me. I pulled away finally as I looked at him as we both blushed. That was intense. I stood there speechless not knowing what to do. I touched my lips as I was confused on what just happened.

"R- Raven… I'm sorry" He finally spoke. I just nodded.

"I- I have to go" I quickly left his room and ran back into my room. "W- What the hell…" I whispered to myself as I leaned against the door. "That did not just happen" I tried to convince myself. I was too in shocked to do anything else. Another knock on my door caused me to jump. "W- Who?" I stood up

"It's me Starfire. Dinner is ready" She said threw the door.

"I- I'll be there in a few" I said as I heard her walk away. I didn't know how to react around Robin now. I put myself together and went downstairs to see everyone around the table I gulped at the sight of Robin. I quickly sat down and put my hood over my head.

"That camping trip was fun." Starfire said as she started digging into her food.

"Yea fun" Beast Boy rolled his eyes.

"Remember we have training after dinner since we've been slacking. Starfire you will be with Beast Boy and Raven you will be with Robin" Cyborg said and that caused my heart to race. Once we were done eating we had to change into out uniforms. I quickly changed and headed to the training grounds. I saw Cyborg by himself as he typed in the computer. I flew to him and he gave me a smile. "We need to talk" I blurted out.

"What's up?" He asked

"I- I can't be Robin's partner." I was blunt

"Wait why?"

I bit my lips and I was about to tell him until they all came in the training ground. "Never mind I said as I flew back down" I was stood in front of Robin and Beast Boy stood next him as he faced Starfire. "Remember this is a hand to hand combat." Cyborg said over the loud speaker. "And Begin!" He shouted.

We bang to fight to test each other strengths. Starfire and Beast Boy was mostly in the air while Robin and I were on the ground. I wasn't paying much attention which caused Robin to pin me against the wall. It was a hidden wall to he made sure he put me here.

"W- What are you doing?" I questioned

"Listen, I'm sorry about that kiss. That wasn't supposed to happen" He whispered

"But it did. Why would you even think that's okay?" I whispered back.

"It just happened okay? Can we just forget that even happened?" He still had me pinned to the wall.

"Let me go." I glared at him

"I can't unless you promise me that this won't get out." He lifted up my chin and we were eye to eye. I bit my lips as I saw him lean in I turned my head to the side.

"R- Robin get a hold of yourself you have a girlfriend" I said

"Yes, I do but… I can't help myself when I know he touches you" He admitted. I was slowly losing it as I felt Lust trying to make me give in.

"Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS" I chanted and pushed him away with my magic causing him to fall on to the floor and made sure we can be seen again. I felt dizzy as I stumbled on to the battle field. Soon enough I felt my body give out causing me to pass out.

"Raven?" I heard a voice, but I couldn't make it out.

"Easy dude she probably used to much magic" I heard another voice. I felt my body being touched which caused me to quickly open my eyes and jolt up.

"Whoa, take it easy" I saw my team surround me.

"W- What happened?" I felt my head pounding with pain.

"You passed out" Cyborg said as he carried me. "We're going to take you inside." He walked inside the building as they followed. He put me in the healing room and did a few tests on me. "Seems like your okay just probably exhausted. That's enough training for today" Just rest here for the night. He walked out along with Robin. Starfire gave me a hug before leaving. I was left with Beast Boy.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked

"I feel like I got hit by a bus" I joked

"Heh. That's my girl" He kissed my forehead.

"I haven't meditated in a while so that's probably why I passed out" I sat up in the bed.

"You need to take it easy. We should go out for ice cream after you get better" He smiled

"I'd liked that. Thanks for being sweet"

"That's what a boyfriend is for. Well I'm going to whoop Robin's ass in the game. Want to come watch?"

The flash back of the kiss and what happened not to long ago played in my head. I quickly shook my head. I didn't want to be nowhere near Robin after the stunt he pulled. "Okay, well get some rest" He kissed my lips and walked out. I watched as he left and put the pillow over my face and screamed. "Why do these things happen to me? Why is Robin all of a sudden kissing me" I felt a strong pressure on my head. I didn't want to think on it anymore and went back to sleep.


	8. Two Can Play That Game

_**A/N: Hello everyone. Here is a new chapter. I honestly couldn't come up with a good idea so I just went with what I thought of in my head. Hopefully it's good enough. Please leave a review if you can and thanks for the wait.**_

 _ **Warning that this chapter mentions Rape and foul** **language. Read at your own risk.**_

 _ **I do not own Teen Titans**_

 _ **I am sorry for any grammar errors in advance!**_

 _ **Enjoy.**_

* * *

 _ **Raven's POV**_

I woke up to sounds of music blasting but that was typical in this house. I groaned as I sat up. I felt a strange headache coming in, but I tried to ignore it. I took a quick shower as soon as I was able to get up. Once I was done I got changed then headed downstairs. I see Beast Boy and Cyborg sitting at the kitchen table talking while Robin was talking to Starfire. I saw Beast Boy waved my way with a smile then he ran over to me.

"Hey Raven" He stood before me

"Hi?" I questioned him on why he was so cheerful this early

"You seem better. Glad you're doing okay" He scratched the back of his head and his smiled got wider.

"A- Are you okay?" Now I was worried

"Yes, I am just happy seeing my girlfriend" He held my hand and kissed it causing me to blush. I saw Robin looking our way and I pulled my hand away quickly after remembering what Robin had done yesterday. The music was finally lowered down, and I was happy about that because I can now hear myself think. I went and made myself some tea. I sat at the table with the team as I drank my tea as they was still eating.

"It will be splendid if we went out again to a night club" Starfire suggested out loud.

"Sounds like a plan. It's been a while since we went there" Cyborg said as he put his cup down on the table.

"I don't think I can make it today." Robin said as he stood up and took his plate to the sink.

"Aw but why?" Starfire was disappointed

"I have things to do love" He walked by her and gave her a kiss on her cheek. I saw him glance over at me then walked away to his room. I had a chill going down my back.

"It won't be any fun" Starfire complained

"I guess another time?" Beast Boy shrugged his shoulder and I nodded. Cyborg left after stuffing his face with pancakes and Starfire went to do her own thing leaving Beast Boy and I alone. I was still new to this dating life, so I decided it was best if we took things slow. Later that day he took me out to a dinner and a movie. It was a nice time. I enjoyed myself. We took a small walk through the park after the movie.

"Well…" He asked as I walked besides him

"Hm?" I continued to look forward

"How'd you like the movie?"

"It was alright. Not my type of movies though" I replied as I gave off a shrug

"Oh bummer" He placed his arms behind his head and we just walked in silence. "Hey Rae…" He broke the silence

"Yes Garfield?" I questioned. He stopped walking and held my hand. I was a bit confused of what have come over him and he pulled me close to his body. I felt my face feel hot and my heart was now beating faster than usual. I felt him pick up my chin and I looked into them beautiful jade green eyes of his as he looked back at me.

"You are my sunshine." He whispered, and I wanted to cry. I don't know why but I did it anyway. He wiped my tears away with his finger not even letting me go. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against mines. I felt like I was on cloud nine. He deepened the kiss as I felt him rub my hack with his free hand. He then broke the kiss so that we can breathe, and I saw his cheeks was just as red as mine probably were. I didn't know there would be a crowd of people when we broke the kiss and I see everyone aweing at us and taking pictures. I was now embarrassed by this I looked at Beast Boy who just smiled then held my hand. I heard whispers which made me feel uneasy.

Now everyone in Jump City knew that Beast Boy and I were dating. I didn't mind people knowing but not this soon. We finally reached the tower and I see Cyborg and Robin sitting at the table. Robin gave me a look as he saw Beast Boy holding my hand.

"Aw look at the cute couple" Cyborg teased

"Shut it" Beast boy smirked

"Oh joy, I am so very happy for you two" Starfire said as she flew in front of us causing me to jump.

"W- Wait how did you guys know?" I asked pretending I don't know that Robin found out because Beast Boy told Cyborg.

"It's all over the web." Starfire held out her phone to show a picture of Beast Boy and I kissing in the middle of the park. The caption reading **"It's official, Beast Boy and Raven are dating"** I rolled my eyes and sighed. Robin stood up and walked over to us. He gave us a fake smile and shook Beast Boy's hand then walked away without a word. That was weird, but I expected it.

* * *

A few weeks had gone by since the word of Beast Boy and I getting together hit the media and everyone wanted an interview with us. I declined it all because I just don't want people in my face. Beast Boy is also getting tired of the media. Everywhere we went for the past few weeks it been nothing but reporters wanting to know our every move. I don't understand why it wasn't like this for Cyborg and Bumble Bee or Robin and Starfire. The hype finally died out a month later after they media had something new to talk about. I was glad about that.

Cyborg and Beast Boy went out for day while Starfire went to hang out with Jinx and Bumble Bee. Robin left to do whatever he does meaning I had the house to myself. I changed my outfit and was in something more comfortable.

I sat in the middle of the living room and levitated off the ground as I began to meditate. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" I began my chant. I felt my peace being lifted. I was at peace until I heard the door open an hour later. I tried to ignore whoever just came through the door. I heard the footsteps drawing closer and closer to me.

"Raven?" I heard Robin's voice causing me to lose focus and I fell on my butt. He lend me a hand and helped me up. I looked at him as I backed away a bit as I was still a bit scared of what he did to me a few weeks ago.

"W- What are you doing home?" I questioned

"I live here silly" He gave me a smuggled smirk

"Yea, well I better be going to my room. Don't want to disturb you" I grabbed my water bottle and tried to walk away. I couldn't walk away because I felt him hold on to my wrist.

"Why the rush? We're the only ones here and we don't spend much time together." He had a point I just didn't trust him. I had every right to not trust him because he led me up to his bedroom. I felt nervous not knowing what to do. He sat me down on his bed then sat next to me. "I still don't approve of you dating Beast Boy." He began to speak. I was about to protest but he put his finger against my lips. "Shh" He whispered, and I nodded.

Soon enough he leaned over and kissed me on my neck. My body was shaking but at the same time I felt my body getting turned on by this. Lust was trying to make me give in. I couldn't move my body. I was in the state of shock and before I knew it Robin was on top of me. I closed my eyes. I felt my clothes being taken off and him sliding himself into me. I wanted to scream but nothing came out. I cried as he did was he was doing. I couldn't help my body react the way it did when he is doing me. Once it was all over her let me go and I ran to my room crying.

"Was I just raped?" I questioned myself as I looked in the mirror. I didn't want to believe it. I lied on my bed. Hours went by and I was still lying there. I heard a knock on my door and I didn't answer. I was scared. I now know what my mother felt like after what my father had did to her. I bite my lip and went downstairs to see everyone there chilling.

"Hey hun" Beast Boy greeted me.

"Mhm…" Is all I could let out. I looked at Robin who was smiling and playing with Starfire. I felt sick to my stomach and wanted to curse him out. I felt dizzy and blacked out. I had no control of myself after collapsing and I heard Beast Boy yell out my name.

* * *

 _ **Normal POV**_

Raven woke up a few hours later to find herself in a hospital room. She tried to sit up, but at the end couldn't much especially with an IV stuck in her arm. She tried to remember what had happened to cause her to come in the emergency room in the first place. It was all a blur. As she tried to remember Beast Boy enter the room causing him to be happy to see her awake.

"Raven!" He cried out and ran over to Raven. He hugged her, but she cried out a bit in pain. "Oh sorry" He pulled away and gave her a look.

"W- What? Why are you giving me that face and why am I here?" She questioned

"You don't remember you passed out. You wouldn't wake up, so we rushed you to the hospital" He sat by my bed side. "A- Also, the doctors said that you may have been raped… They did a rape kit and I approved. I'm so sorry this happened I should have been there." He looked away from her. That's when it hit her. She remembered it all.

"R- Robin" She mumbled

"What about Robin? WAIT ROBIN RAPED YOU?" Beast Boy stood up and was super angry. "I'm going to KILL HIM!" He shouted as he threw the chair he was just sitting on across the room.

"Whoa!" Cyborg said as he saw Beast Boy as is Ape form. "What happened?!" Cyborg asked as he saw Raven crying and the doctors rushing in to try to calm Beast Boy down.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS ROBIN?!" Beast Boy yelled at the top of his lungs. He changed back to his normal form, but he was still angry as ever.

"What for? What happened?" Cyborg asked again as he held Beast Boy

"H-HE… HE…" Beast Boy yelled out as was about to say what he wanted Robin walked in the room with flowers. Beast Boy had a dead look on his face and got free form Cyborg and then pushed passed the doctors. His fist collided with Robin's face causing him to fall back on to the ground. Robin looked up at Beast Boy and was as shocked as the rest of us.

"DUDE WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!" Robin held his cheek

"Y- YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW?" Beast Boy yelled out.

"Friends!" Starfire flew in to see what all of this was about. "What's going on?" She cried out. Robin had gotten up and punched Beast Boy back. Soon enough it turned out to be a huge brawl between the both as Raven sat there crying Cyborg, Starfire and the staff trying to break apart the guys fighting. There was much confusion that filled the air. Soon enough the police had to come and arrest both Robin and Beast Boy from disturbing the peace. They were taken down the headquarters while Raven had to stay in the hospital. Starfire stayed with her while Cyborg had to meet up with Robin and Beast Boy down at the station.

Hours went by and they guys made their statement and was let go. Cyborg waited for them outside. Robin and Beast Boy did not say one word. Cyborg drove them home and it was complete silence. They walked through the door and that's when it really hit the fan.

"Okay… I want to know why the both of you were fighting?" Cyborg asked in a clam voice.

"I want to know why her attacked me!" Robin turned to Beast Boy who only gave him a death glare.

"You know what you did! You're lucky I didn't snitch you out to the cops you are fucking rapist1" Beast Boy clenched his fist

"Wait what?! Who did I rape?" Robin was thrown off guard and so was Cyborg

"Beast Boy, what the hell are you trying to say?" Cyborg was dumbfounded by what he just heard.

Beast Boy took a deep breath then let it out. "I spoke with the doctors to see why Raven fainted so suddenly. At first, they said she was exhausted but then they noticed marks on her body. They went into details telling me that they checked out her body and realized that she may have been raped." He paced back and forth.

"And how the fuck do I tie into this?" Robin growled, and Beast Boy stopped in his tracks to glare at him.

"I told Raven what the doctors told me, and she says your name in fear" Beast Boy snapped

"Wait me? I wouldn't dare touch her!" Robin threw his hands up.

"Yea as if I believe you. You still have a thing for her" Beast Boy crossed his arms.

"C- Cyborg do you believe this? Robin turned to his confused teammate.

"I- I honestly don't know what to believe. You do tend to be a bit too over protective of her at times. I just don't know man." Cyborg admitted

"A- Are you guys for real right now?" Robin's voice cracked as if he was about to cry.

"Face it dude. Once those lab test comes back, and it says you did do it then you are in some deep shit. It's best if you come clean now" Cyborg sighed, and Beast Boy agreed.

"Y- You guys… I'm telling the truth. I didn't rape her" Robin cried out. He fell to his knees as he sobbed into his own hands. They just watched as the helpless leader cried.

"Du- Dude… I want to believe you but how can I. Is there proof of anyway you wasn't here while we were away?" Beast Boy said in a soft tone of voice.

"The cameras!" Cyborg yelled out and they rushed to the main computers. Cyborg pulled up a video the house. They watched as they all left and fast forward to when "Robin" walked into the house. It looked exactly like Robin. Then they saw Robin dragged Raven into his room then an hour later she tumbled back into her room with tears. It pained all three of them being so helpless as they watched Raven go to her room crying. They was no other evidence that said it wasn't him. Beast Boy and Cyborg turned around and saw that Robin was gone.

"T- That bastard" Beast Boy mumbled.

"Don't worry the house in on lockdown he's not going anywhere" Cyborg cracked his knuckles. As soon as they were about to search for Robin the tower lights go off and they were attacked from behind causing them to black out.

An hour later the guys woke up chained to a pole. They tried to wiggle themselves out of it but couldn't move. They heard a slight giggle and a lights came on.

"Who's there?" Cyborg asked.

"It's little miss Terra" Terra said as she walked towards the guys. She had a whole new look to her. Her hair was tied up into a bun and she had fit new body. She twirled around to show off her body. "You like?" She smirked

"NO!" Beast Boy yelled out

"Oh, Beast Boy, don't worry you'll get a chance to touch soon" She levitated on a bolder, so she can be face to face to Beast Boy.

"What do you want?" Cyborg asked.

"Don't worry about what I want. I will get what I want soon." She chuckled. "So, how's Raven after her poor little incent"

"I- It was you?!" Beast Boy's heart raced.

"Me? What ever did I do?" She tapped her finger along her chin

"Yo- You are the one framing Robin for rape?" Cyborg replied

"That's what you mean? Nah, I didn't frame Robin. Raven did" She played with a few pebbles in her hand.

"W- What do you want?"

"It's not what I want. It's what he wants" Terra pointed to the door. In walked Slade. He was much more built than before. He also had Robin on a leash causing him to use him like a pet.

"Sit Robin" Slade commanded. Robin did as he was told He didn't have the courage to look up at his teammates.

"R- Robin" Beast Boy cried out as he watched his leader being used as pet.

"Do you like my doggy? He's been very a bad boy lately" Slade said in his deep voice. "Couldn't even do what I told him to do." He smirked

"Which is?" Cyborg asked

"What else do you think it is?" Slade smirked

"He told Robin to rape Raven" Beast Boy mumbled

"Now you are getting the hang of it. Too bad Robin didn't which cause me to lash out and having someone else to do it." Slade snapped his fingers and out come someone that looks exactly like Robin.

"Hello boys" The person said. They guy took off the Robin getup and it was Red X himself. "Remember little ole me?" He chuckled. Here they all were. Red X, Slade and Terra. Making the Teen Titans life a living hell.

"I would suggest giving me my friends back" A familiar voice said causing all of them to turn around. There she stood Raven and Starfire. Soon enough Raven threw a body on to the ground. It was the body of Blackfire.

"B- But, how did you?!" Slade backed up.

"You think we're stupid?" Raven grinned

"Yes, we all are smart and played by your games" Starfire smirked.

"There's no way possible!" Terra replied. Cyborg broke through the chains and so did Beast Boy. They all was smiling while the villains were confused. Robin stood up and dusted himself off.

"We knew your plan all along. Thanks to a few of our spies." Robin laughed.

"I don't understand how" Slade was getting angry.

"One pretty obvious. Terra did say she would come back, Slade your army did come and attack us, and we noticed a few of our items were missing. Once Beast Boy and Raven's relationship was all over that's when you guys decide to strike little by little." Robin said

"The obvious number two. Raven was mostly your target since Terra doesn't like her. She hired the Red X over there to pose as Robin." Starfire replied

"Three, since knowing of your plans we acted quickly. You wanted to frame Robin for "raping" Raven. We hired a hooker to play as Raven by using magic of our own. So, who did Red X really have sex with is what you maybe asking well it is none other then a hooker."

"Four, we then told Raven to act out as she was in pain and rushed her to the hospital since it was your part of your plan to attack us while we were down. Robin and I came up with the idea along with the doctors and cops to cause that whole fight scene that went on resulting in us being hand cuffed. Knowing you guys where still watching our every move we planed it even further by blaming Robin for "raping" Raven. We would watch the cameras and Robin would disappear making it seem like you guys have won resulting in capturing us." Best Boy crossed his arms.

"And finally, five. You guys didn't cover your tracks well. Sending Blackfire to spy on us doesn't help your cause at all. You wanted to break me, and it only made me stronger to my friends. Now I am done talking. AZARATH METRION ZENTHOS!" Raven waved her hand in the air causing a black whole to appear from under them. They fell in the whole and landed into jail which each other them was put in an isolated cell that they cannot escape from. "That was fun!" Starfire cheered as they made their way home.

"We should do more detective work that way!" Beast Boy was pumped up.

"We should just rest guys. We did have a pretty long day after all." Robin said as he held Starfire's hand. They nodded in agreement. They finally reached home and things where back to normal. Well normal for them.

* * *

 _ **Beast Boy's POV**_

It's been 3 months since we locked up Slade and his crew from their dumb plans. Raven as admitted to me along with Robin that they have kissed before which I wasn't to happy of but if it didn't happen again I was fine. It was December which meant it was almost Christmas. I couldn't wait to spend it with my friends. Not much has gone on in the city. A few robbers and other villains try their best but always fail when we come around.

We put up our Christmas tree and it looked beautiful. Raven and I had finally made it to 6 months in our relationship which made me super happy. Cyborg and Bee were on again off again dude to their trust issues. Robin and Starfire was always together no matter what. This is what I loved about the holidays. It felt great to be apart of a family.

* * *

 _ **Raven's POV**_

"Please don't have two lines." I said to myself as I was in the bathroom. I was feeling weird all month long and I had also missed my period. I wouldn't know what to do if I was pregnant. This is the holiday season and I don't want to spend it being pregnant. I looked at the test after 5 minutes and just stared at it over and over. I then gulped hard once I saw the results and it read "Pregnant" I'm doomed…

I finally got out the bathroom, took my belongs and went downstairs to see that the usual people was here even Bumble Bee. I knew I couldn't tell Starfire since she has a big mouth, so I thought the best thing possible to do it to wrap the test in a box and give it to Beast Boy as a present. After all it is Christmas eve.

I walked up to my mirror and tried to image myself pregnant. I sighed as I got dressed since it was party after all and I came downstairs once more, and I was greeted with Eggnog which I kindly declined. I sat next to Beast Boy as they all talked about their adventures and what not.

"Can we please open presents?" Starfire asked as she flew in the air and Robin nodded. Everyone opened their gifts from their lovers and each other's. I decided to give my gift last.

"Awe, Raven didn't get me a gift." Beast Boy pouted cutely.

"Ha" Cyborg laughed.

"I- I did" I said in a shaky voice, but they were to cheerful to notice. I handed him the box and all eyes were on him. It grew quite since everyone wanted to know what I got him. He slowly ripped the wrapping paper and then saw a letter. He read it out oud. "Garfield, I hope that when you see this gift that you won't change who you are, and I hope that you won't stop loving me." Everyone awed, and he teared a little. He then processed to open the box and then his eyes grew wide once he saw what was in there.

"W- Wait are you serious?" He looked at me

"What is it?" Bee asked curious as the rest on what his gift maybe. He looked at me and then back at everyone else.

He stood up looked in the box again then back at everyone. "I- I'm going to be a father" Beast Boy was in shocked and so was the rest of them.

"Holy shit dude." Cyborg said

"OH, MY GOODNESS! Congrats!" Bee clapped her hands

"Well now…" Robin was speechless

"YAYYY" Starfire screamed out then came over to rub my stomach. Beast Boy was still in shock to the point in him fainting. Just a typical reaction for any male. The girls dragged me away while the boys helped Beast Boy. I hope he's alright.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's Note: Hello. I am back. I know this chapter was long over due. Been going through personal shit in my life. Relationship problems and other problems. Also lost** **motivation** **due to my depression but I am back for now. Thank you for those who has been waiting. I honestly didn't know what to do with this chapter so I threw what I can into it.**_

 _ **I do not own Teen Titans.**_

 _ **I** **apologize** **if there are spelling or grammar errors. I do hope you enjoy this. I did try as much as I could.**_

* * *

 _ **Beast Boy's POV**_

I felt my head spinning as I woke up. I realized I was on the couch. "Was this really happening?" I asked myself as I saw the guys standing over me. I sat up in the couch.

"What happened?" I rubbed my head

"Dude, you forgot already. You're going to be a father!" Cyborg replied, and I swallowed hard. I wasn't ready for this.

"How could this have happened?" I questioned out loud

"Well when you see when a boy and a girl love each other" Cyborg replied, I shot a glare his way and he chuckled

"I can't believe that I will be a father." I ran my hand down my face.

"Well believe it man. You had sex with her" Cyborg smirked

"Yea. This all just happening so fast. We have only been dating for 6 months and I already knocked her up." I let out a huge sigh.

"The real question is where is the baby going to sleep? And will this affect our missions?" Robin questioned and for once he was right. I sighed once more as I shook my head. This was a huge choice for me. I got up and left the main area and I walked over to the girls who were in Starfire's room. I knocked on the door as my heart was racing. The door sung open and there they stood. Two happy girls and one girl who looked extremely nervous as I did. "Sorry to interrupt ladies. I just was wondering if I can speak to Raven alone for a few?" I questioned as I felt each one of their glares at me but each one had a different energy.

"Raven do you wish to speak with the person who knocked you up?" Starfire looked at me then back at her.

"Harsh much Star?" I rolled my eyes

"Hey, it's true" Bumble Bee replied.

"Rae…" I said beginning to get annoyed. She groaned and stood up. She left Star's room and we walked to my room. I closed the door behind us and I took a deep breath as she sat on my bed.

"Garfield, I'm scared" She whispered

"I am too. I wasn't expecting this at all. This was a shock to me as well." I replied as I pulled up a chair and sat in front of her.

"What are we going to do? I'm not prepared for a child" She began to panic. "I feel like I won't be a good mother." Tears began to run down her face. As she continued to cry and panic I stood up and kneeled down to her. I then pulled her close. I slowly pressed my lips against hers. She got quiet as she shared a deep passionate kiss. I then pulled away, wiped her tears away with my finger and gave her a warm smile.

"Rachel, I love you. I want nothing more then the best for you. I will help you through this. And you will be a wonderful mother." I smiled, and she just stared at me and nodded.

"I hope so" She sighed.

"Don't worry we got this baby!" I stood up in excitement. She stood up as well and I hugged here. "Hey just think of it this way. We'll be the first in our group to actually have a baby" I smirked, and she rolled her eyes.

"Don't get too ahead of yourself now."

"I won't. We should at least make an appointment to make sure that you really are, well you know" I reminded her.

"I already did. I have one tomorrow morning"

"Well you move fast I see."

"And you ejaculate to fast"

"Ouch" I put my hand over my heart and pretended to be hurt. "Anyway, we better go back to the party. Who knows what is being said." She nodded in agreement. We left my room and head back to the main room. Everyone was there just chilling and watching Christmas movie.

"Aye there they are." Cyborg called out causing the movie to be paused.

"So, what's the plan?" Robin asked

"Well, I'm taking her to the doctor's tomorrow to make sure it's official and from there we will deiced on what we plan to do next." I replied as I held her hand

"This is great!" Starfire flew around in the air.

"Good luck to the both of you." Bumble Bee said with a bit of disappointment in her voice. The rest of the night went alright. We drank besides Raven some alcohol and played games. Bumble Bee spent the night in Cyborg's room and Starfire in Robin's while Raven slept in her room and I slept in my room. This will be a night to remember.

* * *

 _ **Raven's POV**_

I tossed, and I turned all night long. Having nightmare after nightmare. I woke up dripping in sweat not sure what these dreams were trying to tell me. I sat up on my bed and felt my stomach get queasy. I quickly got up and rushed to the bathroom and threw up. I felt like complete trash. I washed up after throwing up and went back to my room. I sat on my bed as I pulled out a book from my shelf with my powers. "Pregnancy for beginners" I flipped through the pages and saw what I was supposed to expect with being pregnant. Mostly throwing up, mood swings and cravings.

"This will be fun" I muttered under my breath as I looked down at my stomach. "Are you really in there?" I questioned as I slowly rubbed my stomach. I got my answer quickly as I rushed to the bathroom once again to throw up. I groaned a bit as I washed myself up once more and headed back to my room.

I walked over to my mirror and looked at myself. I tried to picture myself being pregnant in the next few months. I sighed as I went to lay back down and fallen back to sleep.

A few hours went by and I heard my alarm went off. I groaned but I knew I had to get this day over with, so I got up, got dressed and head downstairs to the kitchen in hopes of being able to make my tea unbothered. As soon as I reach the kitchen I see Bumble Bee making breakfast while Starfire was making coffee.

"Friend Raven you are awake!" Starfire said cheerfully

"Yes I am." I replied as I go into the cabinet and look for my tea.

"How's the pregnancy going?" Bee asked

"Like shit. I threw up twice last night." I muttered as I finally found my tea.

"Welcome to motherhood" Bee chuckled, and I rolled my eyes as I began to make my tea. The whole time Starfire was asking me questions on how pregnancy works while Bee was throwing shade my way thinking I wasn't noticing what she was doing.

The boys then came downstairs. Beast Boy was the last one to arrive, but he seemed to be dressed already. He gave me a small kiss on my cheek which caused me to blush and make the girls awed.

"How's my lady and baby doing?" He said as he held me close to his body.

"Your baby is making me sick" I rolled my eyes

"Well that's to be expected hun." He poked my nose which caused it to twitch. I watched him make some vegan meal as I drank my tea. Once he was finished eating we headed out to our appointment for the baby. I felt eyes staring at me as we held hands and walked all the way there. My heart was racing my mind was wondering what is going on. We finally arrived at the clinic. I signed my name in and took a seat in one of the chairs. Beast Boy was talking about something but all I could think of was why were these people staring at me. I watched as this little boy was playing with the toys on the floor and a little girl was crying her lungs out. I hoped my child doesn't come out a cry baby. Her cries were so loud I felt myself going into a small bit of rage, but I couldn't lash out. I slowly meditated as I closed my eyes. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" I chanted as I felt my body levitated off the ground.

"Raven?" I heard Beast Boy call out to me.

"Mommy look!" I heard the little boy call out. The little girl stopped crying from what I heard. Once I felt myself calm down I stopped and went back on the ground.

"WOW THAT'S SO COOL" The little boy said

"That's Raven from the Teen Titans Richard" the boy's mother said. She gave me a smile and I smiled back. I was surprised to know who I was.

"Raven?" I heard my name once more but this time it wasn't coming from Beast Boy. I looked up and it was the doctor. Both Beast Boy and I stood up and followed the doctor into the room.

"Hello. My name is Kelly Rye. I will be monitoring your baby development. Won't you please lay here on the bed, so I may start your sonogram" She said in a sweet voice.

I did what she asked as she gave Beast Boy papers to fill out. She raised my shirt until my breast. She then put some gel on my stomach and used her machine to look into my stomach. "Will this be your first child?" She asked as she moved it along my stomach.

I nodded my head. "Y- Yes" I hesitated

"I see. Are you nervous?"

I nodded once more. "Very"

"I understand. I was nervous when I found out I was pregnant for the first time." She gave me the warmest smile. "Do you know how far along you maybe?"

"No. I just recently found out." I held Beast Boy's hand.

"It's a good thing that you are here for me to tell you." She turn the screen our way, so we can see. "You are about close to 4 months of being pregnant When did you stop having your period?"

"Last month but I had it the two months ago, I think. I was mostly spotting which I thought it was normal." I replied

"Was it light or heave spotting?"

"Light. But after that I felt fine. Just a bit dizzy when I did have to go on missions."

"I will advise you not to do anymore missions. That can be the reason why you didn't notice you were pregnant at first. Just take it easy and read your parenting books. Make sure you eat a lot of foods but not too much fats and not too much sugar. I want to see you in a month from now." She wiped my stomach and put my shirt down. Beast Boy asked a few questions on what he should do on his behalf. She gave us a list of things to do and gave me some prenatal victims, so it can help the baby grow since it was a bit small for about 4 months old. Once we got our appointment for next month, he took me out to eat at the pizza spot.

"Wow, this is really happening" He said as we sat down with our pizza

"Yep" I just stared at the pizza

"Are you okay?" He began to eat

"Not really. This is all happening to fast don't you think?" I looked up at him and felt a wave a nausea come up.

"I agree with you. This is all happening so fast, but I know we got this." He gave me a thumbs up.

"But, what if it comes out like me. It has to learn to control its powers and make sure safe." I began to get upset.

"Babe, I know we can do it. We made this, and we got this." He kissed my hand. I hope he's right. Once we were done eating we went back to the tower. When we walked in we got rushed with a whole bunch of questions. Starfire wanting to know the gender. Robin wanting to know where we are putting the baby and Cyborg saying that he can make space for the baby. All these questions was making me feel sick. Beast Boy told them to chill out and that I had to be relaxed.

* * *

The next few months were hell. I had thrown up almost everything I ate, and the morning sickness was horrible. I was stuck home most of the time sleeping or mediating while the others went to fight random villains. Beast Boy would occasionally take me out for fresh air which would make me sick at times. Starfire took me out shopping for baby clothes at times since Cyborg turned one of the guest rooms into a baby room.

I was 8 months pregnant as of last week and I gained 5 pounds. I still didn't want to know the gender of my baby since I feel like I already know what it is, but Starfire was too excited, so she found out for me, so she can throw a baby shower on my behalf. Everyone at the baby shower would know what I am having but Beast Boy and I.

"How's my two-lovely people" I heard Beast Boy from my door way. He had on a nice black suit. He walked into my room and rubbed my stomach. I rolled my eyes as I was done getting dressed.

"Do we have to go to this baby shower?" I questioned as I just wanted to stay in bed.

"Do you want all the work Starfire put into this to go to waste?" He patted my head. I hated when he does that because he knew it made me blush.

"No, but I feel like it should be a big deal. Just another person just going to be born into the world." I complained and all he could do was kiss my lips. I felt the baby move around a lot as we was making our way downtown to the location Starfire picked for the baby shower. Beast Boy had gotten his divers license a month ago and Cyborg built him a car so that way we can go around with the baby. Once we arrived he parked the car and went inside the area.

"SURPRISE!" We heard once we entered the area. Almost everyone we knew was here. I was the most shock to see this much people came out. Everyone came and gave me hugs and congratulate me on our baby. I was told to sit in a chair for most of time while people came a take pictures of Beast Boy and I. You swore this was more of a wedding reception than an actual baby shower from the way people was acting. An hour or two went by and I was slowly getting annoyed by just sitting down most of the time, but I did get up a few times to stretch out my legs.

"Lady and gentlemen, we will now have Raven and Beast Boy, come to the middle and find out the gender of their baby" Bumble Bee said. She had us stand under a two balloons. Everyone else gathered around as they watched us. They counted down to one for Beast Boy and I pull on the string and the balloons popped and as they popped pink dust fell on both of us while everyone cheered.

"Aw Raven you're having a girl" Cyborg held up his cup to me and I began to cry a bit. As I said I had a feeling I knew the gender but to find out that I was right made my heart feel warm. The rest of the party went on as everyone gathered around for us to open presents. I got a ton of gifts for our little girl. Once the party was over everyone helped us bring the items back at the tower. I was filled with joy as I finally was able to lay in my bed and sleep.

* * *

A week has passed, and I felt every sharp pains, but I tried to ignore it. The guys were out so I was left alone with Starfire. I went to the living room and saw here watching one of her soap operas.

"Friend Raven" She said as she must of her my footsteps. She flew over to me and offered me help. "How is the pregnancy going?" She asked cheerfully as she helped me sit down on the couch.

"Annoying. I hate it" I admitted

"Aren't you happy to bring a new life into the world?" She gave me a concerned look

"Honestly no. As I said before I am scared. I feel like I won't be a good mother." I sighed

"Oh dear. You will be a great mother. I will be here for you" She held my hand. Just as I was about to say something I felt water going down my leg. "Raven?" She looked at me and saw the water coming down.

"S- Star. I think it's time" I began to breath hard as she panicked while dialing 911. She told me to meditate until the ambulance came. I tried but I had no control of my emotions know that I am about to have this baby. I was soon rushed to the hospital within minutes. I guess this was it.

* * *

 _ **Beast Boy POV**_

The guys and I was chilling at the pizza bar. We talked about random shit as always. It was great to be around them at times since Raven did drive me crazy lately. Robin's phone rang, and he picked it up.

"Huh… Slow down Star. I can't understand what you are saying. She's what? Oh! Okay we'll be there as soon as we can." He hung up the phone and looked at us.

"What's up?" Cyborg asked

"Beast Boy, Raven has gone into labor. Your daughter is about to make her appearance" Robin said. My heart raced I didn't know how to react. I quickly transformed into a bird and went to the hospital. Once I arrived I found what room she would be in. There I saw Raven close to giving birth. "I'm here Rae." I tried to catch my breath. I went by her bedside and Starfire left.

"I thought you'll never make it" She gave me a small painful smile.

"You really think I would miss my daughter's birth." I leaned down and gave her a kiss. The doctors came and did there thing. I had to make sure Raven kept her emotions under control while she was giving birth. He held my hand a bit to hard as she followed what the doctors told her. I was just about to pass out due to her holding my hand, but a small cry made me stay up. Here she was. My princess.

"What a healthy baby girl you have here." The doctor said after she cut the cord and handed Raven the baby. Raven cried as she held the baby. I began to cry as well. She had my skin tone but Raven's eyes and hair color.

"Hello there, my little angel" I said as Raven handed her over to me. "Lily Rae Logan" I whispered as she was now quiet and sleeping in my arms. Raven had fallen asleep and I gave Lily back to the doctor, so they can do what they had to. I was proud. My little girl was here. This day can't get any better.


End file.
